Yes, a Baby or Our little angels
by AAnitab
Summary: "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."   But before the carriage comes the pregnancy.  In this land, who's to say they wouldn't get a jump on awareness. Fourth in my "Falling" series. Max/Logan committed smut.
1. The Dream

Title: Our Little Angel or Yes, a Baby

Author: AnitaB

Author's Notes: Max and Logan just keep feeding me ideas about the rest of their lives together. As the children's rhyme goes "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." But before the carriage comes the pregnancy. In this land, who's to say they wouldn't get a jump on awareness. I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth getting in a lawsuit. Fourth in my "Falling" series.

Chapter 1: The Dream

Two bodies laid intertwined on the large bed with the moonlight filtering through the blinds to add a soft glow to the room. Evening sleeping Logan held Max very close, spooned together they touched from shoulders to feet. It was nothing unusual for them to be sleeping so close or even to be sharing a dream. However the dream they were sharing tonight was unusual.

Instead of soft music and slow dancing, this dream had placed the pair in a hospital room. Max was lying on the bed in a gown that opened in the front. Logan sat at her side with her hand clasped between both of his. The nurse stood by the bed spreading petroleum jelly across Max's abdomen before beginning the sonogram.

"Do you know why we're here?" Max whispered.

"Not a clue. Do you?" Logan replied quietly.

Silently she shook her head and pulled him closer. "I don't like it."

Suddenly the nurse turned to them with a smile. "Here we go." She turned a TV screen towards them. "Here's the head. How cute, it's already found its thumb. Smart baby. There's the spine and hips. Darn, it's turned so we can't tell the sex. It's still early, you'll have plenty of time to try again before picking out the wallpaper for its room." Luckily the nurse didn't look up or she would have seen the complete and total shock on Mr. and Mrs. Cale's faces. But it was their dream so the nurse wasn't real and it didn't matter what she would have thought.

"A baby?" Neither Max or Logan was sure if one of them had actually spoken the words or if they'd just thought them.

The nurse continued pointing out little details without noticing the couple's lack of attention.

"The baby is just the right size for its age. Looks active and healthy. It'll probably be kicking unbearably in a few months.

Max reached out and traced the baby's outline on the screen. /_A baby. Logan's baby to hold in my arms. A little person to watch grow. A piece of Logan to carry inside me for 9 months, protected and safe.\\_ A soft uncertain smile curved her lips and tears filled her eyes. /_We're pregnant._ \\

A fierce possessive pride grew inside Logan at the thought of Max carrying his child. /_A baby, my child, our child, growing inside my Max. A little life to grow and learn and love. A piece of us, of our love, to outlive us.\\_ Logan raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her palm. "Max, we're pregnant." Logan's hand hovered over her stomach aching to touch where his baby slept inside her.

"I can't believe it, we're pregnant, Logan."

The nurse flipped off the monitor. "Believe it, you're six weeks along and everything looks perfect." She cleaned off the jelly between sentences. "You'll still want to see your doctor about vitamins and future checkups." The nurse turned to leave. "Get dressed and I'll set up your next appointment."

Logan settled a warm hand against her stomach and leaned down to kiss her softly. "A baby, our baby." Max wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly.

_/A baby..._\\

000

The dream ended leaving Logan pressed against Max's back with both hands cradling her flat stomach. As they woke up slowly Max's hands covered Logan's. She looked over her should to smile into Logan's eyes.

"Could it be true? Could we be pregnant?"

Logan turned her in his arms and trailed a hand through her hair. "Did Manticore program any psychic abilities into your DNA?" He nuzzled her shoulder with his stubbled cheek, his hand still resting on her stomach. "Our dreams wouldn't have any reason to be wrong. And we know it is possible. Dr. Vertes said Jace's baby was doing fine."

Max smiled seductively, "We shouldn't be surprised, I mean, we haven't taken any precautions and we've been very, very active." She rubbed a hand down his chest feeling his arms tighten around her and his breath catch in his throat.

"What can I say? When I have a gorgeous little sex kitten in my bed every night, it's hard to say no." Pushing her to her back, he rubbed his lips down her throat to nip at her collarbone and the gold necklace resting there.

Max's hand wandered down Logan's body, her fingers gently wrapping around his shaft. He gasped at her touch and Max replied in a teasing, lilted voice. "When I'm in bed with you it's always hard but you've never said no."

Retaliation was fair play. Slipping a hand between her legs, Logan teased her with deft fingertips and a deep voice. "You've never said no either, Max."

Arching into his touch Max purred, "If we're not pregnant yet, we will be soon."

"God I hope so. I can't wait to see my baby in your arms, Max." All space between them disappeared as he moved into her arms.

000

Cuddled against the warmth of Logan's body, Max couldn't sleep. Knowing that her sister Jace's pregnancy had been declared safe by a Manticore doctor didn't quiet Max's fears. Visions and memories of the failed experiments at Manticore paraded through her mind. Genetic anomalies, failed designs created by her own designers.

How would her genetic code, her design mix with Logan's natural DNA? What would her past do to their child? How could they keep the child safe from Lydecker?

Max shivered with a chill that was more emotional than physical and pressed closer to Logan's heat, needing the comfort of his touch.

"What's wrong, Max?" She shook her head against his throat. "Don't even try to lie to me, I can feel it. What's wrong? Is it that you don't want a baby?" The shock of the question forced Max to meet his eyes.

"No, Logan. Of course I want our baby. I'm just scared." She pulled out of his arms and went to stare out the window. "What if something's wrong with the baby because of me? I mean, I have cat DNA, what if our child is born with fur and a tail? What if it has a barcode? What if Lydecker finds out and hurts it? What if "

"Max," Logan moved to the edge of the bed and reached for her. She was too far away to touch, to comfort. "Max, come here."

"Logan, I couldn't stand it if Lydecker or Manticore hurt our baby. I couldn't live with it if my genes did anything to your baby."

"Max!" She jerked away from the window at the force of his call. "Come here, Baby. My Max, my wife, my angel, come here. I need to touch you and my arms aren't long enough to reach you over there." Max turned and walked back into Logan's arms. Curling up in his lap, she buried her face in his neck.

"Max, dear, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?" She nodded against his shoulder. "It's not my baby. It's our baby. There's nothing I want more than to mix my genes with yours. Our baby will not be born with fur or a barcode." Logan curled a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Jace's baby is perfectly healthy and normal. And ours will be too. If we believe our dream that we're pregnant we should believe everything it showed us: a beautiful, healthy baby growing inside you. Our baby. Not yours or mine."

"Logan, what about Lydecker and Manticore?" The fear in her eyes pierced his heart. He was just as frightened.

"There are no guarantees, Max. We both know that. But nothing will happen to our child, we won't let anyone hurt it."

"We can protect our baby." Saying the words seemed to comfort her and the fear faded from her face.

"To our last breath. Any child of ours will be safe." Deciding to lighten the mood, Logan began to tease her. "Why do you think I fell in love with a kick ass woman?" He smiled and rolled her to lay under him. Trapping her hands against his ribs, Logan leaned down to whisper against her lips, "Strong women are such a turn on."

"Women?" She flipped him over and kneeled over his ribs with a wide smile on her lips. "I better be the only woman in your life and your bed or I'll show you how strong I am."

He smiled at the instant jealousy and laughter in her face. "I don't know, Max. There may be another woman in my life soon." He raised up and caressed her flat stomach with lips and tongue. "A daughter with your eyes might be waiting to be born. Then I'd have two strong women in my life."

She scooted down his body enough to reach his lips. "I think I can bear to share you with our kids, but the warning still stands." She kissed him, nibbling at his lower lip before pulling back.

"You belong to me, Logan." She touched his wedding ring. "Here's my mark."

"Here's mine," Logan caught her hand and kissed her ring. "Here's another," he traced a finger along her necklace. "Here's my strongest mark on you, Max." Logan's hands caressed her stomach.

Max's breath caught in a gasp and her back arched at his touch, heat beginning to flare inside her. She dived for his lips as her hands rubbed heat into the skin of his arms and chest. Savoring her taste, Logan slowly dragged his hands up her ribs to cup her breast. She groaned into his mouth as his thumbs teased her hardening nipples.

"Logan," she arched into his hands, rejoicing in the feel of his hardness cradled between her legs. "I can't wait, Logan. I need to feel you."

He groaned at her words and the eager movements of her body above his. "Max, I want you." His hands stilled her hips hard against his own and he leaned up to suckle at her breast. Gently cupping her in his palm, Logan smiled up into her eyes. "Someday our child will nurse at your breast." Logan pulled her nipple into her mouth and teased the aroused peak with tongue and teeth.

Groaning with pleasure, Max held Logan's head against her and pressed harder against his erection. "Fill me, Logan."

Logan trailed fingers through you liquid heat and slowly pressed his length inside her sheath. Joined intimately, they shared a burning kiss.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, Max." He rubbed a hand down her body to her stomach. "I love you, little one."

"Oh, Logan." Her hips moved, beginning a heavy rhythmic stroking. His hands fell to her hips, guiding her as Logan moaned at the feel of her surrounding him.

"Max, love, you feel so good." Clenching his hands around her waist, he pulled her harder against him, stroking deeper inside her. Her head fell back as Max rode him faster. Kissing a line up and down her throat Logan scratched his stubble along her skin. Slipping a hand between her legs he caressed her nub. "Come for me, Max. Come for me."

She tensed above him, climaxing around him. Hearing her cries of pleasure and feeling her muscles clench around him pushed Logan right to the edge. His strong arms lifted her up and down on his shaft and a few more deep thrusts sent his release rushing through him into her.

Collapsing forward onto Logan's chest Max smiled into his eyes. "We might have just conceived our child."

"God I hope so, Max. Stay close." Wrapping his arms around her he silently asked for a baby. Deep inside, he knew Max was doing the same. "Sleep, tomorrow we'll go see Sebastian and take a pregnancy test." Nodding, she settled closer against him. They fell asleep cradled into each other's arms.

000


	2. The possibility

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our Little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Rating: NC17 for sex

See chapter one for disclaimers.

Our little Angels

Chapter 2: The possibility

000

"Your test results are in." Sebastian's mechanical voice preceded him into the room.

Max twined her fingers through Logan's, "What does it say? Are we pregnant?"

"Inconclusive. You could be only a few weeks pregnant or you've just ovulated."

Max's eyes fell as her heart constricted.

"What about the other tests?" Logan pushed ahead past the disappointment.

"That's the good news. The two of you are genetically compatible. Your transgenic DNA, Max, shouldn't have any visible effect on any children. Though they will probably get some of your unusual characteristics; strength, speed, agility."

"What about my flaws? My seizures?" Logan draped an arm across her shoulders, waiting for Sebastian's answer.

"Most likely not at all, or at least not as severe as yours. Logan's DNA will temper the effects of your genetic extremes, both good and bad."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Anything for a friend, Logan. Come back in a few weeks and we'll test again."

Max stood and kissed him on the cheek, "We'll see you soon."

"Soon."

They left, both disappointed and comforted at the same time.

"I can't believe it. I was so sure it was true."

"Don't lose hope yet, Max. We might be pregnant and it's just too soon to tell. And if we're not now we could be soon."

She smiled down at him, feeling desire begin to heat her blood. "We should go home and get to work, then. Sebastian said I should be fertile."

Watching the sway of her hips as she stalked beside his wheelchair, he looked forward to a night of *work*. Caressing a hand down her hip and watching her response tightened the coil of desire inside Logan. "Whatever you say, dear."

000

Max leaned above Logan on one elbow, watching him sleep. It had been a long night and she'd tired him out. /But we must be closer to pregnant by now.\\ She smiled treasuring the remembered feel of him climaxing inside her, filling her with heat. The intense love in his eyes as he had shuddered above and inside her had echoed joy through her.

No one had ever meant more to her than Logan did and soon she would with any luck give him a child. Reaching down Max brushed her fingertips against his cheek, the soft scratch of each short hair against her skin added to the constant need building inside her.

These feelings were familiar but stronger than ever before. The need was intense and focused on Logan. Just looking at him his strong hands and tender lips made the urge to wake and seduce him difficult to resist. /So love makes my heat cycles stronger and I do love Logan.\\ In his sleep, Logan shifted closer to her, missing her warmth. /I should let him sleep, he'll need his energy.\\ She stretched out next to him to get closer and felt his arms close around her. She groaned low in her throat, her senses filling with Logan his heat, his scent, his touch. /Oh, God, he's so close but I need more.\\ Max forced herself to lay still in his arms, enjoying his heat against her back.

"Sleep well, Logan. I don't know how long I can wait."

000

The early morning light filtered through the blinds as Max's limited patience ran out. Slipping out of Logan's arms, she turned to him, deciding how to wake him up. In a hurry, she chose a method that would wake the heaviest of sleepers which Logan was. Pushing the covers away she trailed fingers down his chest to his hips, smiling at the way he moved into her touch. Even sleeping his body responded to hers. She wrapped a hand around his shaft feeling it harden immediately at her caress.

He groaned her name still asleep and arched against her hand. The dream he was having had just taken on a significantly more enjoyable aspect and he was reluctant to wake up.

"Logan, wake up." She caressed his hardness with one hand as she teased his nipples with the tip of her tongue. "Wake up, Logan, I need you." Leaning down, Max kissed the tip of his erection, arousing him with lips, teeth, and tongue. He groaned her name as his body lunged toward her.

The sensation of her full lips around him finally dragged him awake. Looking down, Logan buried both hands in the brown curls covering his hips. "Max. Ahhhhh...so good. Max...stop." She disobeyed just long enough to taste the few salty drops that escaped his control. Releasing him from her mouth and kneeling across his stomach, she smiled at him.

"That was a pleasant way to wake up." He ran a hand through her hair, gently pulling her lips down to his. He moaned at the light taste of himself in her mouth. Avidly exploring her mouth, Logan felt her hips rocking against his stomach, her wet heat pressed to his skin. His hands rose along her spine to brush against the soft skin and aroused peaks of her breasts.

Gasping Max pulled back "Oh, Logan. I need you so bad."

"Then take me, take me inside." Logan lifted Max enough to let her guide his shaft to her entrance. She slid down around him crying out at the feel of his hardness filling her. "Oh, God. Max, you're so wet. I've never felt you so ready for me." He pressed her down harder against him.

"I've never needed you so much." She leaned down with a wicked smile, "blame it on my odd mood." Before their wedding she'd told him about her heat cycles but this would be the first one he would experience first hand.

A hard, deep rhythm built between them and Logan groaned, "Thank god and Manticore for feline DNA." Max was already riding the knife-edge of ecstasy when Logan's deep rasping voice pushed her over the edge. "I love you, Max. I need you." She cried out as pleasure flooded her system. Her muscles clenching around him and pulling him deeper broke his control. Yelling her name, Logan filled her with his seed.

Cradling her body against his chest, he caressed her sweat slicked back as their bodies relaxed. Still joined intimately to Max, Logan pressed a soft kiss on her lips, keeping the contact gentle. Max had other ideas, tightening her fists in his hair and deepening the kiss. She pulled back and smile at him. "That was amazing, but I need more. I need you again, Logan."

"Max," Logan groaned at the feel of her body rippling around him. "You know there's nothing I'd like more than to take you again right now. I can't keep up with you." He withdrew from her body and, at her frustrated groan, rolled Max under him. "But there are other ways to love you."

Parting her lips with his own, he teased her with the skillful caress of his tongue. Pleasured sounds escaped Max as his hands intertwined with hers. Lifting her hands to his lips he gazed into her eyes and pulled each fingertip into his mouth. The gentle suction tightened muscles all over her body.

"Logan," she arched against him as he pressed a hot kiss to the center of each palm. Rising up, Logan kissed along her throat, scratching his rough cheek lightly against her skin.

"Yes, Love. Tell me what you need." Her non verbal response was clearer than any words could have been. Clenching fists in his hair, Max pulled his lips to the tip of her breast. Chuckling against her skin, Logan obeyed the silent order, taking her hard nipple into his mouth. Crying out she arched against him. Switching his attention to her other breast, he rubbed his hands down the sides of her body to pull her knees up. He buried his face against her heart teasing the soft skin of her breasts with his scruff.

"I can't wait to taste you, Max. I know you'll be delicious." Settling his weight between her knees, Logan traced a wandering path of kisses down her torso. Arching into the touch and leading him lower, Max groaned in need when he stopped at her waist. "Shh, baby. I'll give it to you...soon. I'll give you everything you need." He kissed and caressed her stomach whispering to the child they both prayed for. "Little angel, our little one." The impatient movement of her body against his forced his attention lower. Spreading her legs, Logan caressed the soft skin of her inner thighs. He smiled at the tension filling her, the pleasured sounds escaping her and decided to prolong the torture. He'd love to hear Max scream for him. With his mouth a few frustrating inches from her wet heat he blew cool air across her skin.

"Logan, please, now, please!" Enjoying the intense need in her voice, Logan obeyed, dipping the tip of his tongue against her hot flesh. Savoring the taste of her desire in his mouth, Logan caressed a fingertip around her sensitive opening. Sobbing his name, Max arched into his touch, begging for more. Logan gave it to her, plunging one long finger inside her and gently suckling her clit.

Max was close to the climax her body was searching for, rocking wildly against his touch. Logan lapped at her most sensitive skin and caressed her inner walls, focusing his attention on her escalating sounds of pleasure. He still wanted that scream and he had an idea of how to get it. Increasing the rhythm of his thrusts inside her, Logan turned his face slightly to rub his rough cheek against her clit. Her scream echoed in the room as every muscle in her body tightened with electric joy.

000

Feeling her slowly relax under him, Logan climbed back up her body to see the rapture in her face. Max wrapped arms and legs around him and kissed him slow and deep. Pulling back to catch a breath, Max smiled.

"That was… oh, god, Logan… that was incredible." She kissed him again, pleased at the taste of herself mingling with his own distinct flavor. Smiling against her lips Logan settled his hips closer to hers, feeling her gasp at his hardness pressed against her.

"It's incredible what you do to me, Max. How long does the kitty DNA affect us like this?" She groaned, rocking against him before speaking.

"Normally only a day or two, but it's never been this intense before. I think you've got a pretty strong effect on the kitty." She purred in his ear.

Slowly pressing inside her, Logan groaned. "In a few days we'll be pregnant or I'll be dead."

Moving languidly under him, Max gasped, "I vote for pregnant."

000

Eventually a different kind of hunger drove them from the bed. Max, dressed only in one of Logan's business shirts, sat on the kitchen counter to watch him cook. Granted she was looking more at Logan without a shirt than at the food. The kitty in her wanted to climb him like a scratching post. But with a great amount of will power Max kept her hands off him until they'd finished eating.

As soon as the dishes were in the sink, however, all bets were off. Sitting on the couch, Max unbuttoned Logan's shirt, drawing his eyes to the soft gold skin of her stomach.

Moving to sit on the far end of the couch, Logan held out a hand to her. "Here kitty, here kitty, kitty." He couldn't keep the smile off his face at the irritation and passion mixing on her face.

Crawling over his body she hissed jokingly. "You should remember that kitties have claws, Logan." He petted her from tousled hair down the length of her spine.

"I'll just make you bandage the cat scratches on my back afterward, Max." Pulling her down to straddle his lap, Logan stroked her stomach, teasing her with his deep voice. "Does the kitty want a tummy rub?"

Purring at his touch, she decided that payback could wait. "I'll get you for that later, Logan." Smiling he pulled his shirt down her arms and off. Leaning forward to taste her skin, he heard her groan, "Much later."

/Here we go again.\\

000

Two days later Logan was laying face down on his work out table while Bling tried to massage the soreness from his back.

"Did Max do any permanent damage to your back during the orgy?"

Logan smiled. Max's heat cycle had finally tapered off in the last twelve hours letting them both get some sleep. But if he hadn't pulled a muscle in the last three days it was a miracle. "I think my back will recover, Bling. But I certainly got a workout."

"I bet. Does Max need a massage too?"

"If Max needs one I'll give it to her. No one touches my Max undressed but me."

"Relax, man. I'm no threat. That girl could snap my spine if I looked at her wrong. I would never lay one improper finger on Mrs. Cale." Feeling the tension leave Logan's back, Bling continued, "Speaking of Mrs. Cale, where is she?"

"Still sleeping." Logan yawned, "We haven't slept all that much the last few days." He smiled, remembering the varied and pleasurable reasons they hadn't slept.

"Fun wasn't it, Logan?" Bling's voice held the same laughter as it had when he'd first found their clothes scattered across the living room.

"Yes, it was fun, and it she isn't pregnant now we'll have to adopt."

"Productive weekend, you think?"

"God, I hope so, Bling."

000

Max rolled over in bed, curling up in the slight depression left from Logan's body. She could hear Bling and Logan talking in the other room. Resting a hand on her stomach, she smiled softly. She couldn't pinpoint the reason why but she was absolutely certain that there was a new life growing inside her.

"Our child, our little angel." She needed to share this quiet joy with Logan. Max dressed quickly and headed to the workout room. She stopped at the door and even though her hormones had returned to normal human levels the sight of Logan, her husband and the father of her child, brought a gasp to her throat.

"Morning, Bling."

"Afternoon, Max."

She sauntered up to take her usual place supporting Logan. Draping her arms around him, she joked, "Is it that late already?" She smiled, "Somehow we had a late night."

Bling laughed at the sappy satisfied smiles on both their faces. Max dropped a kiss on Logan's cheek and moved to whisper in his ear. "I think we're pregnant."

Logan turned sharply in her arms, placing a warm hand on her stomach. "Really? How can you be sure so soon?"

She covered his hand with hers. "I feel different. I can feel it."

"Max," he smiled into her eyes, twining his fingers through her hair and pulling her lips to his.

Bling smiled, they always did this. They got lost in each other and ignored the rest of the world. It was so cute. Logan suddenly pulled out of the kiss and turned to Bling with Max still in his arms. Smiling widely Logan laughed, "Can you believe it, Bling? We're having a baby!"

"Congratulations," Bling swept Max into a hug then gently set her on her feet. "Oh, no. You're going to be hormonal for the next YEAR." With a fake expression of terror on his face, he turned to Logan. "I'm going to have to quit, Logan. I don't think I can handle a grumpy, depressed, pregnant X 5." Max laughed and pulled out of Bling's arms.

"Don't quit yet, Bling, it's not official yet. We'll be taking another pregnancy test soon."

Bling smiled at the happy couple then wandered into the kitchen muttering under his breath about strange food cravings, crying jags, and mood swings.

"You know, Max, Bling might be right. For all we know you could be a horror when you're pregnant. Morning sickness, strange cravings, general bitchiness..."

Max turned to him with a glare. "Bling doesn't need to worry, he only works here. You live here. You sleep next to me every night. You are your most vulnerable around me. So you better be a good little husband or else."

"Or else what?" Logan reached out and pulled Max into his arms. "What will you do to me if I'm a bad little husband?" Logan whispered an inch from her lips.

Lifting her arms around his neck, she fumbled. "I'll...I'll...I'll make you change all the dirty diapers and do all the midnight feedings."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Logan shook with fake fear and real laughter. Pressing his lips to hers Logan rejoiced in her quick response. "You're so easy, Max."

"Easy!" Max jerked out of his arms and indignantly stalked out of the room.

"And the pregnancy hormones flow. Should be an interesting nine months."

000


	3. The pregnancy

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our Little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Rating: NC17 for sex

See chapter one for disclaimers.

Our Little Angels

By AnitaB

Chapter 3: The pregnancy

000

Three weeks later Sebastian confirmed Max's gut feeling and Logan drove a teary-eyed Max home. She stayed as close to him as possible during the trip, keeping an arm looped through his. During the ride up the elevator, she sat in his lap curled up in his arms. At the top floor Max reluctantly climbed out of his lap and led the way into the living room. Flopping down on the couch with a smile on her lips, her hands cradled her stomach. "I almost can't believe it, Logan. We're really going to have a baby."

Logan moved to sit at her feet and stretched out between her legs to rest his cheek on her stomach. He sighed as her hands tangled in his hair. "It's true, Max my love, our child is sleeping inside you." He pressed a kiss to her stomach and settled heavily against her.

"Sorry, Max, Logan. I didn't mean to intrude." Bling stepped out of the room as quickly as he'd walked in. Max's laughter stopped him short just outside the door.

"Bling, get back here. We're not doing anything for you to interrupt." Logan called out without lifting his head. Bling wandered back into the room, sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"So, what's the news on the baby front?" They both smiled and Bling knew the answer was good news before they spoke.

"Put in your resignation, Bling, we're in for at least a year of hormones."

"That's great!" He stood and kissed Max on the cheek, clapping Logan on the shoulder in the same motion. "So when is little Cale due?"

"Eight months," Max answered softly, "a little more." She ran fingers through Logan's hair, cuddling him closer to their child.

Bling's eyes sparkled, "Who gets to plan the baby shower?"

Max's puzzled "Baby shower?" was perfectly timed with Logan's easy response "Cindy and Kendra."

"What's a baby shower?"

Bling laughed loudly at the confusion in Max's voice. Logan muffled his laughter against her stomach but she could feel his ribs shaking against her legs. Max tightened her fists in Logan's hair tugging upward.

"What? Stop laughing, Logan!"

He moved up her body to lightly kiss her lips. "I love you, Max."

"Don't think you'll get out of this by saying you love me. You're laughing at me. Stop it."

Logan kissed her again still chuckling under his breath. She responded to his touch a little unwillingly but he could feel it. "I love you, Max my angel."

Bling just sat back and smiled, watching Logan's unconventional way of handling Max. "I think we'll get through this pregnancy just fine."

000

Max sat in the living room surrounded by people, presents, and streamers. Sketchy and Herbal pushed their gift toward her. Logan watched over her shoulder as she pulled the brown paper from the box. Lifting the lid, Max pulled out a little tricycle. It was painted red and looked home made.

"Baby's first wheels. Cool, thanks guys."

"The baby's got to have a mode of transportation just to keep up with its mother. In the words of the great Bob Marly "

"Inspiring words can wait, my brother, the girl's got more presents to open. Here, Boo, open mine." Cindy pushed a bag into her hands. "Baby will need some flava clothes for riding around town with mommy."

Logan laughed and reached into the bag between Max's hands. Pulling out a baby sized leather jacket he laid it across Max's gently rounded stomach. "Perfect fit."

Max turned and socked him on the shoulder. "I know I'm starting to show but I'm not that big yet." She turned back and smiled at Cindy. "Thanks, any child of mine would have to look good."

"You know it, my sista." High fiving Cindy in the air Max noticed a rapid flash of movement out of the corner of her eyes. Dismissing it due to the height of the windows, Max turned to Bling.

"You're still here? I thought you quit."

"You'll be glad I didn't when you see what I got you."

"What is it?" Max smiled at the big box Bling set down in front of her. Peeling the paper off, she read the label out loud. "Durable canvas playpen with zippered top." She looked up at Bling with a question, "A baby cage?"

"Just until little Cale learns to walk, then this should help." He handed Logan what looked like a bundle of nylon straps.

"A leash?"

"Hey, I've felt that baby kick. You'll need a way to hold the child still."

Cindy laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if the kid's first words are 'Gotta Blaze.'"

Logan chuckled, "She's right, Max. Bling, how big does this leash adjust?" He leaned back and measured it against Max's back.

She laughed and leaned back to whisper in Logan's ear. "Like you need a leash to keep me around." She brushed her lips teasingly against his skin.

"Anything to keep you close."

"Hey, Boos, you have time for that after the party." Cindy grinned widely. She relished the small role she'd played in Max and Logan finally getting together and watching them so obviously mad about each other was fun. "You still got gifts to open."

Kendra leaned forward with a dark grin. "This is for you two, not the baby." Logan reached out for the package Kendra held. Peeling the wrapping paper from the book, his jaw dropped at the title: Kama sutra for expectant parents. Max giggled as Logan flipped the book open to an illustration similar to something they'd done the night before.

"This was fun, let's try some of the others tonight." Logan whispered in Max's ear. She blushed and closed the book setting it title down on the carpet.

"Thank you, Kendra, I'm sure we'll get a lot of use out of it." Her voice was choked a little from the effort not to laugh. A soft click… something like a door latching… registered in the quiet space between laughs. Max was fairly certain no one else had noticed the small sound. That sound combined with the earlier movement outside the window warranted investigation.

Pulling away from Logan's arms, Max pushed to her feet. Resting a hand on her stomach, she lied. "The baby thinks my bladder is a soccer ball, I'll be right back."

The look on Logan's face said he didn't quite believe her. She hadn't been able to lie to him for months. "Hurry back, Max."

"I will." Max walked normally to the bathroom door, opened and closed it then crept silently to the bedroom door. Listening for movement she heard a quiet rustling at the far side of the room. Quietly and quickly she entered and closed the door behind her. Faster than Max could escape, a pair of arms trapped her against a familiar leather jacket. One arm crossed at her throat and the other cut across her stomach.

"Zack?" Ignoring the strength of his hold on her, Max pulled away and turned to face him. "I didn't know you were coming. Come out and see everyone." She started pulling him towards the door.

"No, Maxy, I can't stay. I just wanted to stop by and leave a gift." He stepped away from the door, leading her with him. Zack's eyes locked on her stomach, and a hand hovered an inch above what used to be a small waist. "I'd heard about the baby, but I couldn't really believe it. How soon?"

"Four more months. Do you want to feel it kick?" Max pressed his hand against her stomach and whispered to the child. "Go on, little one, kick your uncle Zack." With her head turned down, Max didn't see the pained expression on Zack's face. Obediently the child placed several kicks directly against Zack's palm. Moving closer, Zack marveled at the little life kicking him. Slowly sinking to his knees, he pressed an ear to her stomach, feeling the light kicks against his cheek.

"Boy or girl?"

"A girl, we think."

"Is she...all right?" Max smiled at the fear and concern in his voice.

"She's fine. No fur, fangs, or barcodes according to my doctor."

"She'll be strong like her mother." He stood, keeping a hand on her stomach. "Are you happy, Max?" The intensity in his eyes was making her uneasy. Ever since he'd found Max in Seattle, Zack occasionally made her uncomfortable with attention that seemed less than brotherly. This was one of those occasions. Stepping back slightly Max increased the distance between them.

"Very happy."

Zack nodded, his heart squeezing in his chest at the tension etched in every line of Max's body. It was time to go. Pressing a package into her hands he prepared to leave. Cradling her cheek in one hand and resting the other on her stomach Zack whispered, "If you need me, if either of you need me, I'll be there."

"I know you will, Zack."

Zack pulled away, his hands reluctantly leaving the heat of her skin. "It's time to go, I'll be around. Goodbye, little sister."

"Goodbye, Zack."

000

Max left the gift, unopened, on the night stand and trailed back out to the party. She lowered herself into the circle of Logan's arms, feeling a question breathed into her ear.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded against his cheek, but his body language said he didn't believe her. She couldn't lie to him and they both knew it. He tightened his arms around her and whispered "We'll talk later."

Max brightened, a little forced, and smiled. "Who's next to shower me with gifts?"

Normal, quietly sitting nearby, leaned over to hand her a book.

"Thank you, Normal." Max smiled as she tore off the paper to reveal..."Inspiring words from George Walker Bush." Logan's hand tightened on hers as Max fought not to laugh.

"Thank you, Normal." Logan said clearly over Max's half-smothered giggles.

Then everyone else saw the title and burst into laughter. Even Normal smiled.

A unique baby shower for a unique couple.

000

But there was one more present to open. Max sat on the edge of the bed cradling the package between her hands.

"What did Zack leave?" Logan wheeled quietly into the room.

"How did you know who it was?"

"Who else could show up without anyone else noticing, and not get their butt kicked for coming uninvited?" He moved to sit next to her on the bed. She lifted her head and pushed the package into Logan's hands.

"You open it, I don't think I can."

Unwrapping the black bandanna, Logan lifted out a small but powerful handgun. A scrap of paper fell to the bed. Handing the gun to Max, Logan read the note aloud. "Max, this is to protect you and the little one when I can't. Take it! Love, your big brother Zack"

Max cradled the gun in her hands and noticed a small mark on the barrel. It was an engraved name hers. In pretty swirling cursive the gun said 'Maxine Cale.'

"That jerk," Max's words didn't match the soft tone they were spoken in. "How could he do this to me?"

Logan pulled her into his arms, "Because he loves you, almost as much as I do."

000


	4. New possibilities

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our Little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 4: New Possibilities

AN: Gatekeeper is partially responsible from here on unless noted otherwise. A good part of the new sub plot was her idea. Still NC 17.

000

Zack sat hunched over a beer in a bar on the bad side of town. Maybe if someone picked a fight with him, he would be able to stop feeling and thinking.

/Yeah, a nice fight would put me in soldier mode and relieve stress. Yeah, a nice fight would help. Until then, though, the beer would have to numb me enough. Maxine Cale\\.

Suddenly his pager shook against his skin vibration attracted less attention than some incessant beeping. /Good. Maybe a nice emergency will make me stop feeling.\\ Zack was always uncomfortable with his own emotions. Moving to the phone outside, Zack called his contact number and listened to the new message.

"Zack, it's Syl, I need your help. Please meet me at 3rd and Waterfront, as soon as you can. Please hurry."

Maybe she needed help in an attack, something violent and dangerous. Sliding onto his bike he rushed towards 3rd and Waterfront.

A small blonde figure huddled against a large back bike.

"Syl, are you all right? Are you hurt?" He stepped off the bike towards her. The second he took off his helmet, he knew what was wrong. At least part of the problem. The pheromones swirling around Syl could only mean she was in the fever. Every muscle in Zack's body tensed in response to the open invitation her body projected in scent.

"Zack, I didn't know if you'd come. You can tell what's wrong?" Her step forward was matched by his step back.

He nodded, fighting to keep his reaction out of his voice. "I can smell it."

"Then you know I can't go out there alone. I'll do something I'll regret. I need someone to keep me from doing something I'll regret. Someone I trust, will you help me?" Her arms were wrapped tightly, very tightly around her own ribs. Like she was barely holding on as it was now.

Zack paused to think. He couldn't let her down but in his current state he wasn't sure she **could** trust him. The X 5 programming had his biochemistry reacting very much in

kind with hers.

"I'll help you, Syl. Let's get you inside." Both getting back on their bikes, Zack led her

back to his place. His helmet and the wind dispersed the pheromones during the trip but the scent was nearly overwhelming within feet of the apartment door. /Oh, God. I don't know if I can do this.\\

The look in Syl's eyes was half guarded and half inviting as she sat down facing him. Her biology said this man in front of her was a fine specimen, a gorgeous man, a worthy mate. Her mind said this was Zack, her friend and ally, someone she shouldn't be thinking about in a physical way. Syl shouldn't be wondering how it would feel to have his arms around her, his lips on hers, his body filling hers./Blue Lady, what am I doing? This is Zack. I know it's just the fever, I can control it.\\ She dropped her eyes and carefully studied the floor.

Zack was in a similar quandary. Sitting before him was a gorgeous woman simply screaming need in every line of her body. But she'd come to him for help getting through her fever, not to push him to the same height of need.

"There's food in the fridge and I'll get you some clothes to sleep in." Zack disappeared around the corner and returned with a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Thank you, Zack."

"Syl, you should try to sleep."

She stood with the clothes clutched to her chest to find herself only inches from Zack. The heat of his body along the length of hers and his breath brushing her lips froze her in place. If she moved at all right now, she'd step closer and she'd regret it later. Well maybe she'd regret it.

Zack swayed a little with his eyes locked on her lips. He caught himself and stepped away sharply. "Bed and bathroom through there. I'll keep watch out here."

Syl blinked, seemed to get her control back and walked very carefully into the bathroom. The clothes clutched in her arms smelled like Zack. /Blue Lady, I don't think I can do this\\ she thought as she pulled the thin fabric and his scent around her body. /Sleep, I should sleep.\\

Syl stepped from the bathroom into the bedroom and felt Zack's eyes follow her movements.

Zack's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Syl dressed in his clothes and climbing into his bed. The ache of need inside him built. She was so close, so beautiful. If he put one hand on her skin, he knew she would come willingly into his arms. Syl would happily ease this ache inside them both if he pushed even a little. /Get a hold of yourself, soldier, you're sleeping on the couch.\\

"Goodnight, Syl, call me if you need me." His hands squeezed down into fists, burying his short nails into his palm just to keep himself from reaching out for her.

"Goodnight, Zack." Syl cuddled down into the blankets, reveling in the male scent filling the sheets. Maybe that would be enough to keep her out of the living room and away from Zack. Maybe.

000

Sleep eventually overtook them both, slowly. Zack, sitting on the couch still fully dressed, twitched in his sleep. His hands clenched and a small sound escaped his throat. It sounded a little like the word "Syl" but it was garbled quite a bit.

Syl, in the next room curled into a little ball in the middle of Zack's bed, was losing her battle to stay asleep. Her dreams, far from relaxing her, were tightening her nerves further.

Zack in varying stages of undress and invitation paraded through her head. His scent surrounding her dragged more reality into the dreams. Every single inch of her skin ached for the heat and strength of his hands.

"Zack!" The sound of her own voice crying out his name ripped away the last shreds of

sleep. The hollow ache inside her filled her senses and his scent teased her.

But this smell wasn't the same scent in the sheets. This version held pheromones of its own and the distinct musk of arousal. "Blue Lady, no, don't let this happen." Syl turned to kneel beside the bed continuing the prayer for strength. In the silence between her frantic pleadings Syl heard a moan, a low and almost pained sound.

"Zack?" She crept, suddenly in soldier mode, down the hall to the living room, both the scent and sounds getting stronger. "Zack?"

She turned the corner silently and scanned the room for danger, nothing. Leaning over Zack's form on the couch, Syl was overwhelmed by need. His scent was pure aroused male. The sweat on his face begged to be kissed off. The sounds forcing their way from his lips resembled her name. The tension in his hard muscled body pleaded to be caressed away by her hands and lips.

"Zack," Syl knelt by the couch brushing her fingertips across his brow. He turned away from her touch, murmuring her name even as his back arched and his hands clenched. Even sleeping, her strong soldier was trying to hold back, trying to protect her from himself.

/It's too late now, Zack. There's no turning away from me, now.\\ Springing up, Syl straddled Zack on the couch as his eyes opened.

"Syl! What..."

She caught his hands and pinned them down, leaning forward to brush her lips across his. He struggled against her a little, the change in his position settling her against his hips. A groan escaped them both at the feel of his hardness against her heat.

"Syl...ahh...don't. We shouldn't do this." He tried to get his hands free and failed. Syl pressed harder against him and attacked his lips with her own. Responding involuntarily he opened to her kiss. The heat of her body against his and the feel of her mouth plundering his brought a different kind of struggle to his body. Now he was fighting himself for control.

Rallying himself, Zack pushed Syl back against the other arm of the couch, pinning her hands down.

"Syl, sweetheart…" Zack groaned as her body tried to press against his, her lips reaching for him. "Syl...you know you're in the fever, so think. Is this something you'll regret in the morning?"

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Zack. I can feel it, smell it. You're just as ready for this as I am." Zack leaned harder on her hands, putting more space between their bodies.

"I want you, you know that. But you asked me to keep you from doing something, someone, you'd regret. Will you regret this, will you regret me when the fever fades?" Desperate hands tightened around her wrists, muscles all over his body tightening as well.

"Oh, Zack. I won't regret us. I need you. Touch me, please touch me." Syl arched under the hard strength of his body, fighting to feel those hard, lean lines against her own hungry nerves. /More, Zack, more of you against me.\\

The tone in her voice stole the last of his will power and Zack released her hands. Burying his fingers in her hair, he pulled her lips to his, kissing her ravenously. Syl's hands immediately attacked his leather jacket, forcing his hands from her long enough to pull the leather off and throw it aside.

A harsh moan filled the air between them as Zack slid both hands up her ribs under the shirt. The rough skin of his hands abraded her breasts, pulling a sequence of pleasure sounds from her. His hands stayed where they were as Syl peeled the shirt off over her head and pressed harder into his touch.

"Zack, please."

"I need to feel you, Syl." Peeling off his own shirt, Zack jerked her into his arms pressing her against him, skin to skin. "Syl, god, Syl." He lifted her head and dragged his lips down her throat, gently licking and biting the skin, marking her as his.

Syl's hands scaled his back before twining through his hair and guiding his mouth lower. Wrapping his arms around her hips, he obeyed, lifting her high enough to tease the soft skin of her breasts with the hard edge of his teeth.

She arched against him, nimbly wrapping her legs around his waist. Bracing her with

his hands on her thighs, Zack stood and carried Syl down the hall to his bed. Pushing her down to the mattress, Zack kicked off his shoes and began to unfasten his pants. Syl watched hungrily, licking her lips and trailing her fingers up and down his six-pack. Wearing only a pair of boxers, Zack stretched out in Syl's arms.

"Oh, baby, Syl." He pressed the tip of his tongue between her lips, teasing and coaxing a deeper response from her. Kissing him eagerly, Syl wrapped her legs around him and pushed the boxer down his hips and off with her feet. Her heels pressed him harder between her legs, crying out at his hardness so close but not close enough. Her sweat pants were in the way.

Apparently, Zack agreed, suckling her hardened nipple as he stripped the sweat pants off her body. Pressing himself back against her, Zack muffled his moan against her breast. Syl's cries, however, weren't muffled by anything and echoed in the small room.

Moving up her body to kiss her, Zack whispered into her mouth, "Syl, you're so wet. Are you ready?"

Arching, rocking against him, Syl cried out "Yes, Zack. Now, Please!"

"Syl, Baby." Zack cradled her face in his hands and watched her expression change as he eased himself inside her. /Oh God, she's so beautiful.\\ Pressing deep and still inside her, Zack tenderly kissed her lips, feeling emotions he'd never felt before.

"Zack," She tightened her legs around him, pulling him deeper and rocking against him. He moved within her, a deep plunging rhythm to match her movements beneath his.

Syl locked her eyes to his, reveling in the full pressure and friction of Zack inside her. The expression on his face as he pushed her closer to climax warmed her heart. /Oh, Zack. Could you really feel that for me?\\

"Syl, baby, come for me." He increased the pace, filling her with more force yet still careful to not cause pain. One hand stroked her breast as the other put gentle pressure on the sensitive flesh surrounding him. "Come on, baby. Come on, Syl."

She tightened around him, crying out his name as she climaxed. Her hands, still running through his hair, pulled his lips to hers for a thorough kiss.

"Syl, honey," Zack buried his face in her throat, muffling her name against her skin as his heat filled her. Slowly lifting his head, Zack gazed into her eyes. "Any regrets?"

Syl smiled, leaned up, and set her teeth in the skin of his neck hard enough to mark but not draw blood. He groaned, shifting to give her more access. "No, Zack. No regrets at all." Gently kissing him, she whispered against his lips. "I don't regret us at all."

Zack smiled, rolling to his back and pulling a blanket over hers. "Good."

000

Zack was sprawled out on his bed on his stomach. Waking slowly, the scent of the air reminded him of the night he'd had. Rolling to his side, he reached for Syl, curling the fingers of one hand into her blonde hair.

She rolled towards him, settling into his arms. "Good morning, Zack."

He nuzzled one of the many small hickeys on her neck, "Good morning, Syl." She ran a fingertip over the bite mark still set in his neck. He pressed closer, instantly aroused at the reminder of her mark in his flesh.

"So, it's morning. Do you regret it, yet? Or are you interested in me without the fever?"

She considered it. Knowing her hormones had fallen within normal human levels, she searched for desire inside herself and found it. The memory of his kiss burned, creating the need for another. His fingers tangled in her hair sent a buzz through her system. The heat of his body, naked and close to her own, reminded her of how it felt to suffer the height of the fever.

Pushing him to his back, Syl knelt across Zack's hips, resting her forearms on his chest. "Yes, I'm still interested in you, Zack. I still want you..." She got lost in the look of awe Zack sent up to her. His hands tangled in her hair, guiding her down to his mouth.

"Syl, honey." Zack pressed his lips to hers, one hand sliding to the small of her back to press her against his body. "I want you."

Licking the bite mark on his neck, Syl rocked her hips against his erection and whispered in his ear. "I'm here," She slipped her tongue between his lips to taste him, tease him. "I want you, Zack."

000


	5. Possible Complications

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our Little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 5: Possible Complications

000

Max stood by the window with her new gun. For some reason it felt okay in her hand. Most guns felt like they were burning off the skin of her palm /Too many Manticore memories, I guess.\\ Maybe it was the concern and protectiveness inherent in the gift instead of any malice or violence usually associated with weapons. It could also be the expense Zack went to (both financially and emotionally) to put her married name on the barrel. This engraving, Maxine Cale, showed that Zack was reconciling himself with the fact that Max was Logan's wife. That she wasn't leaving Logan or Seattle for any reason.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

"Zack?" Logan wheeled up behind Max and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Yeah, will Zack get over it?"

Leaning his chin on her shoulder, Logan answered thoughtfully. "He'll always care about you and he'll never like me. But I think Zack will fall in love with someone else, fall hard and fast if God has a sense of humor. He'll be alright."

"Should we set him up with someone just to watch him suffer through real love?"

They both smiled at the thought of Zack very emotionally and mushily in love.

"Who would we do that to?"

"Hmmm..."

000

Ring…Ring

Logan left Max in the bedroom and rolled towards the front door. Cindy's voice rang through the door.

"Open up, we know you're here."

Logan smiled and opened the door. Cindy and Kendra grinned down at him. "Is my boo up yet?"

"I'll go get her, what are you girls doing today?"

The girls trailed behind Logan's chair as he moved back into the living room.

"Shopping. Someone's gotta make that girl buy clothes."

Logan laughed, agreeing whole heartedly. "Max," he rolled back to the bedroom, "Cindy and Kendra are waiting for you in the living room."

She rolled over and climbed out of bed. "Anything wrong?"

"Nope. They want to take you shopping." He grinned.

"Shopping? Clothes shopping?"

Another smile, this one slower and just a little evil. "Yes."

"Oh, well, It'll still be fun."

"I love you, Max."

"I love you, too, Logan. But where did that come from?" Max questioned as she finished dressing.

"You're just so cute when you reluctantly do girly things like clothes and makeup."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Go play on your computer." The tone in her voice made those smiled words more of a threat than a suggestion.

"Yes, dear. Have fun trying on clothes, Angel."

In his computer room, Logan got one last kiss from Max and went to work as the girls headed out.

A slight sound in the hallway sent Logan's hand to the drawer in the desk with its hand gun. A sharp turn put Zack in front of the barrel.

"Why do all you guys do that?"

Zack tilted his head to the side, "Do what?"

Logan knew there was extreme exasperation in his voice. "Sneak up on people who could shoot you accidently."

"No you couldn't." Zack crossed the space between them instantaneously and pulled the gun straight up. Logan was stubborn enough to keep his grip on the gun and glare at Zack over the edge of his glasses.

"I assume you're here for a reason other than gun training." He was past exasperation and into the desire to somehow one-up this man. Logan knew he'd never manage it in any of the traditional manly arts. But what to do…

Zack released the gun and moved to lean on the edge of the desk. "Yes, actually." Zack took a deep breath as if searching for strength. "I wanted to congratulate you on your and Max's child and to..." He paused, again comforted by the look on Logan's face. "And to ask you to encourage Max to carry that gun. She could need it someday."

"One of us will always be there, but I'll talk to her about it." Logan was impressed with the effort Zack was putting forth. "Thank you, Zack. It makes me feel better that she has a gun." Putting his own gun in the desk drawer, Logan turned back to Zack with a new expression on his face. This was his chance to get some of his own back from his brother-in-law.

"Is the bite on your neck related to an emergency? Something Max should know about?" Logan smiled inside at the slight smile on Zack's mouth and the reflexive covering of the mark.

"No, it's nothing Max needs to know about, No emergency."

"What's her name?" Logan questioned calmly. He shouldn't let Zack see all the cards before he played his hand.

"Her name?" His voice shook very slightly as Zack remembered his own voice crying out Syl's name. The joy he'd found in her arms. "What's whose name?"

Logan's internal smile got even bigger despite the fact that he kept a straight face. /So much for needing to set Zack up, he found someone on his own.\\ "Her name, the her who bit your neck in a situation you wouldn't call an emergency?"

"None of your business, Logan."

Logan laughed at the protectiveness radiating from every line of Zack's body. /God, Max is gonna kill me 'cause she missed this.\\ "Do we know her? Can we meet her?"

Zack, fed up at last, put a fist shaped dent in Logan's wall and stormed out of the apartment.

Logan's laughter echoed through the room. /I can't believe it, Zack is so far gone, so quickly.\\

000

"Do we really have to buy clothes?" For a grown woman, Max certainly sounded off a perfect childish whine.

Laughter sounded outside the dressing room. "Just come out here and let us see it."

"I don't want to." Now she sounded even younger, five instead of ten.

"Max!" Cindy put a dose of threat into her voice, almost as sharp as the sound of her fist tapping the door frame.

"Fine," She stepped out of the dressing room wearing a huge pink button-down blouse and a long, flowy skirt. The look on her face said she was wearing a straight jacket. "How am I supposed to move in this? It'll catch on edges and just look at the color! Why can't I get normal clothes?"

More laughter, then Cindy caught her breath enough to speak. "Because, Max, my sister, pregnant people don't fit into what you call normal clothes. And, my girl, you need to expand your wardrobe."

"Why?" Max looked so cute standing there in that very feminine outfit with her body language screaming violent warnings.

"'Cause you're married to a rich man, you have to be presentable in new social circles." Kendra said as if explaining something to a child.

"Oh," Max's expression changed, softened a little. "Logan hasn't said anything."

"Logan loves you; he would take you to a formal banquet covered in mud. We, however, would pick out respectable clothing for the event."

"But it's pink!"

/Here we go again.\\

000


	6. Missing You

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our Little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 6: Missing you

000

Syl wandered out to the living room again dressed in Zack's t-shirt and boxers. He'd left this morning to run an errand and said he'd be back later. The look in his eyes as Zack had left her arms had been sweet, like he hadn't wanted to leave. After dressing, Zack had pulled her, blanket and all, into his arms, buried his fingers in her hair and dragged her lips to his. The strength and need in his embrace had taken her breath away. Reluctantly releasing her lips, Zack had smiled into her eyes.

"Syl, I'll be back soon. Wait for me?"

Slowly, uncurling her fingers from his leather jacket, Syl had brushed her lips against his. "I'll be here."

That was an hour ago, now Syl was sitting curled up on the couch, reveling in Zack's scent. It filled the whole apartment but was stronger here on the couch, in the blankets and on her own skin.

It felt good to smell like Zack, to have the memory of his touch, his kiss. Zack's touch had done something to her deep inside.

Thinking back, Syl wondered why she'd called him. All X 5's knew that the fever could affect the X 5's around them, that was why Manticore had suppressed the mating cycles of most of its soldiers. She should have known her cycle would put Zack into a false fever. So why had she called? Syl hadn't wanted to be alone, and she hadn't wanted to wake up beside some man whose name she didn't even know. She wanted sex to mean something and it had. Zack's eyes gazing into hers, his voice calling her name, the harsh rasp of the words 'baby' and 'honey' on his lips, the warm emotions in his eyes…it had meant a lot more than either of them had intended. It had complicated everything. But she couldn't regret it.

She could barely wait for Zack to come home. Syl missed him already and the scent and memory of him just wasn't enough.

000

Zack found himself wanting to go home simply because Syl was there waiting for him. /God, I miss her already. How can it be this intense so soon?\\ Syl's fever had dissipated overnight yet they'd wanted each other just as intensely the next morning. And if Zack's urge to go home was any indication, they would come together just as eagerly as soon as they were alone in the same room.

Zack, the man of little emotion, was speeding through the Seattle streets to get a woman he cared about intensely into his arms. Yet he wasn't running screaming from the emotional attachment or comforting himself with the idea that feelings weren't real. This thing between him and Syl was very real and Zack couldn't wait to get back to her and feel that same intensity. /God, I miss her.\\

Stepping inside his own front door, Zack felt a weapon pressed to his chest. Following the arm back up to the body, he gazed into Syl's face. /How could she be more beautiful now than when I left this morning?\\ Responding more to her expression and body language than to the knife in her hand, Zack smiled sardonically and pressed closer, forcing her to either stab him or not.

Syl's hand flattened against his chest dropping the small knife to the floor as he closed the space between them.

"Is it wise to attack a man in his own house?" Zack took the step that placed his body flush against hers.

Sliding both hands up his chest to twine around his neck, Syl purred "Is it a bad idea to get this close to you, Zack?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning closer, he spoke only inches from her lips, "Usually yes, it's a very bad idea. But you seem to be immune."

Trailing her fingertips over the bite mark in his neck, "I'm not immune to you, Zack. You have a big effect on me." The heat in her eyes burned him.

/Good, then we're on equal ground.\\ Zack crushed her lips under his, reveling in the taste of her kiss and her quick response to him. Wrapping a hand in her hair, Zack pressed her harder against him, groaning at the contact.

Needing more contact herself, Syl braced her arms around his neck and lifted herself enough to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh, God, Syl." Zack turned and pressed Syl against the wall, leaning heavily into her body. "I need you."

"Zack," Undulating against him, Syl again pried his leather jacket off. /He looks good in leather, but, Blue Lady, it's hard to take off.\\ Leaning in, she ran the tip of her tongue over the bite mark on his neck, threatening just a little with the edge of her teeth.

He groaned, chasing her lips with his before Syl could bite him again. Her taste and the movements of her body were damaging his control already. And his self control was weak enough that the feel of her marking him could easily break it.

Impatient, Syl grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and tore it open down through the hem. His low groan synchronized with Syl's nails sinking into the skin of his back.

"Syl, honey." He interrupted himself with a kiss before completing a thought. "You push me past any self control."

"I like it when you lose control," she licked the mark on his neck and dug her nails into the small of his back. "So let go."

Lifting her away from the wall, Zack lowered them both to the floor, nestling himself between her legs. "You want me to lose control?" He rocked against her, turning her 'yes' into a moan. Zack searched her face for hesitation or doubt. Finding none, he picked up her knife and cut the t-shirt from her body.

"Zack...Yes." That near scream pushed him even further towards losing control as he jerked the cloth away and scorched her torso with lips, teeth, and tongue. Twining her fingers through his hair, Syl guided him to the aching tips of her breasts, "Please." Obeying momentarily, he suckled and lapped at her, constantly tracing rough fingertips up and down her back.

"I need you, Baby. Syl, I want you." Leaving her breasts and kneeling between her ankles, Zack peeled the boxers off her body. Caressing his hands along the toned muscle and soft skin of her legs, he marveled at her. "God, baby, you're so beautiful." Leaning down to run his lips up her thigh, he whispered, "And you're mine" and bit the skin of her inner thigh, marking her as she'd marked him. Gasping, her body arched up into the touch and she lost control.

"Zack." With her hands in his hair, Syl tugged him up over her. He groaned at the need burning in her eyes. "Now, I need you now, Zack." Pushing him to his back, she attacked his last item of clothing, dragging his pants down his legs. His gasp as she stroked his erection was music to Syl's ears. /Blue Lady, he's beautiful.\\ Moving up, Syl settled over him not allowing entrance yet, just feeling his hardness against her.

"Oh, God, please. Syl, baby, please." Zack's hands clamped on her hips, rocking against her, begging her to join them. Raising up slightly, Syl slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling every inch of him pressing inside, filling her.

"Ahhh...yesss."

Eyes locked, they moved together urgently, hurrying towards completion. Zack pulled her down to his chest, burying his face in her hair and rolling her under him. Burying himself to the hilt with each thrust, Zack eagerly watched the climax building in Syl's face. /So close, Syl, come closer.\\ Pressing harder and deeper against and inside her, Zack kissed her eagerly, his tongue plunging with the same rhythm as his body. Their shared climax was fast approaching as her nails marked his back and his fingers clenched on her hips.

Staring into her eyes, Zack rubbed a thumb along the bite on her inner thigh, cradled her cheek in his other hand, and whispered "mine, you're mine" against her lips. His possessive claim heightened the climax beginning to crash over her and Syl screamed out his name in pleasure. Clenching around him, Syl treasured the sound of her name on his lips and his release filling her with heat. "Syl, darling, I missed you."

Brushing his hair back and smiling into his eyes, she responded as much to the emotion in his face as to his words. "I missed you, too."

000


	7. Confirmations and Introductions

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our little angels

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 7: Confirmations and Introductions

000

"Logan, I'm home." Max stepped in the front door and set several shopping bags on the kitchen table. "Logan?"

"In here, Max." Logan met her just outside the computer room with a huge grin on his face. "You won't believe what just happened." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. "Zack came over just after you left. Actually I think he might have been waiting for you to leave, to talk to me."

Max sat down with a puzzled look on her face. "What about?"

"Well, to congratulate me on little Cale," Logan reverently touched Max's stomach, "and to ask me to talk you into carrying the gun he gave you. You should you know. But here's the best part. You remember last night we were talking about setting Zack up with someone to help him get over you."

"Yeah, I remember. So?"

Logan laughed, "There's no need. Zack walked in here with a very clear bite mark on his neck. I asked about it thinking it might have come from a fight," At the change in her face, Logan corrected himself. "Well, I was pretty sure it wasn't fight damage, but how else could I ask about it. He made it clear that it wasn't something you needed to know about. You would have loved to see the look on his face when I asked who she was. It was priceless."

"What did it look like?"

Logan thought about it for a second. "Soft, caring. A little like I look when you walk into the room."

"He's in love?" The shock on her face was mixed with happiness.

"Zack may not know it yet, but he's falling hard. When I pushed for a name he oozed protectiveness. When I asked if we knew her, Zack slammed a fist into the wall and left."

"Damn. I can't believe I missed it. When am I ever gonna see Zack so emotional again?"

Patting her hand comfortingly, Logan said, "Well, if whoever she is stays with him long enough, maybe you'll see it sooner than you think."

000

Zack tightened his arms around Syl, breathing in the smell of her hair. He loved her hair: long, soft, and silky it wrapped around his hands like a caress. Lifting one hand from her waist, Zack ran his fingers through her hair, feeling each strand touch his skin, tangling between and trapping his fingers. He couldn't let go and more surprisingly, he didn't mind. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to be able to let her go. He needed her to stay.

Syl woke, nearly purring at his fingers petting her hair. She turned in his arms, looking up into his face. The unguarded emotional need in his eyes squeezed her heart.

"Zack?" she laid a palm against his cheek.

"Syl, stay with me. Don't leave."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the struggle to express emotion in Zack's eyes and voice. This child like plea meant more than any sophisticated love song because Zack meant it and had fought and overcome his fears to ask her to stay. Turning to face him completely, Syl propped her knee on the side of his hip. Lifting his hand, she laid it over the imprint of his teeth in her thigh, "Yours." Tracing the bite mark on his neck with her fingertips, Syl whispered "Mine."

Keeping his hand on the mark on her leg, Zack pulled Syl harder against him, "Oh, God, Syl." Pressing his lips to hers, Zack cradled her cheek in his hand, "Syl, honey, you're mine and I'm not letting you go."

In reply, Syl leaned up and deepened the bite mark on his neck, renewing her mark on him. "Oh, Zack, you're mine." Groaning with the pleasure of her teeth in his flesh, Zack pulled back enough to see her eyes. Comforted and pulled closer by the emotions he saw there, he leaned in to place a soft, possessive kiss on her lips, a confirmation of each one's claim on the other.

000

A week later something occurred to Syl with the speed and impact of a motorcycle slamming into a brick wall. /Blue Lady, I was supposed to bleed!\\ The X 5 mating cycle was consistent. If the X 5 female in question didn't get fertilized during the fever, she started a normal human menstruation within three days of the fever subsiding. For Syl, it had been over a week since the fever ended and she hadn't bled at all.

Syl sank down to a nearby bench with a look of complete shock on her face. /I'm pregnant.\\ Resting a hand on her stomach the shock changed to include a grain of happiness. /Zack's baby inside me, a little piece of us.\\ Her growing smile collapsed. /Zack is always telling us not to tie ourselves down to places or people. How is he going to feel about this? Blue Lady.\\ Standing slowly, Syl left the store and headed back to Zack's place in a daze. Climbing into his bed, Syl wrapped herself in blankets from head to toe. His scent in the sheets helped more than the heat. She was suffering from an emotional not a physical chill.

An unknown span of time passed before Syl became aware of the front door opening.

"Syl?" Zack closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen looking for her. "Syl? Are you here?"

The growing concern in his voice prodded a response.

"I'm here."

Zack stepped into the room with an expression close to fear on his face. "Syl, are you alright? Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm okay, Zack. I was thinking."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. She basked in the warmth of his embrace, eagerly receiving his kiss. A part of her was afraid that this might be the last time she felt his touch. The fear Syl felt transmitted itself in her touch.

"Syl, what's wrong?" Zack pushed her back enough to see her face. At her hesitation, Zack pushed a little, "Syl, trust me, talk to me."

"Zack, there's something I have to tell you." She pulled away and stood up. "I don't know how to say this..."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm...You know about the fever. The rest of the fever's cycle depends on what happens during the fever. My cycle hasn't finished. Something that should have happened hasn't."

"I don't understand, Syl. What do you mean?"

She turned to face him, straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders as if standing in front of a firing squad. "I...I'm pregnant."

Syl's eyes searched his face for any reaction, but she was still surprised by the warmth in his eyes. He stood, reaching out to place a warm hand on her stomach.

"A baby?" She nodded, a little relieved at the tremor in his voice and his hand. "Our baby?"

"Yes, Zack. I know you don't approve of complications so don't feel you have to stay with me if this isn't what you want." The pain in her voice and the rigidness of her body belied her words. It would kill a part of her to lose Zack now.

"Syl, baby." Zack stepped closer, cradling her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Syl. You're mine and our baby doesn't change that. You're mine and I'm not letting you go. So the question isn't, am I leaving, it's do you want to have a baby with me." One of his hands slid down to her stomach. "Do you, Syl?"

Syl searched his eyes, needing to know he meant what he said. She found it, this wasn't some unwanted obligation he'd shoulder because it was his responsibility. Zack wanted this child.

"Yes, Zack. Yes, I do."

Sweeping her into his arms, Zack laid Syl down on the bed, moving into her arms. He kissed her avidly, his hands stroking her flat stomach and running fingertips over the imprint of his teeth in her leg. He found it unerringly even through the layers of her clothes. "We're having a baby, Syl. We're pregnant."

Her eyes teared over at the wonder and joy in his voice. "Oh, Zack, love."

He slowly stripped off her clothes, caressing every inch of exposed skin. /Love, that sounds so good on her lips.\\ He brushed his lips over hers, tasting her sweetness before moving down along her body. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat then kissed a line to her heart.

Burying his face between her breasts, Zack groaned, "Syl, my love" against her flesh. /God, that feels so good to say. It feels...right.\\ Scooting further down to place a kiss over their child, he whispered "My baby." Pulling off the last of their clothes, Zack moved back up into her arms. Poised at the entrance of her body, Zack gazed into her eyes.

Slowly filling her with himself, Zack whispered, "Syl, my love." /God, it feels even better to watch her eyes soften at my words. Syl, my love.\\

"Zack," Syl pulled him even deeper inside her, her heart clinging to his words and the look in his eyes.

They moved together, slowly, gently leading each other towards a climax caused as much by emotion as physical intimacy. With eyes locked, they collapsed into each other's arms, replete.

"Tomorrow, we'll see about getting you a doctor."

"Have anyone safe in mind, Zack?"

"No, but I know who to talk to." /And he'll get a kick out of this.\\

000

"You drive, Syl."

"I don't know where we're going."

"Exactly. If I drive, you'll just sit on the back of the bike distracting me. You won't be paying any attention to the trip. I want you to be able to get to Logan's place if you ever need help."

"Why would I go to him for help?" Syl asked pointedly.

Zack sighed, a little irritated. "Because he's a good man and he knows about us."

"Us?"

"X 5's. You'll see. Just get on the bike." Syl shot Zack a strange look then climbed onto the bike. Zack straddled the bike seat behind Syl, pressing against her back and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now I know why you wanted me to drive." Syl pressed back into the V of Zack's legs, feeling his hardness against the small of her back. His hands tightened in the fabric of her shirt. "So you can distract me."

"You know what you do to me, Syl. So just drive." Zack's hands trembled against her ribs before his arms tightened and his chin rested on her shoulder. Syl knew she'd have a hard time focusing on the route even this way. But he was right. If her hands weren't required to be on the handle bars, they'd be even busier distracting them both by being on Zack.

It still took all her concentration to pay attention to the road and eventually the tall building Zack told her to pull over next to. This must be the place. "Nice digs. How did someone who lives like this get involved with us?"

"Logan isn't your normal rich man. Wait here a second, I'll see who's home." Syl felt a little cold when Zack unwrapped from her waist and climbed off the bike. But soon enough, she was going to pay him back for every chilled moment and every little driving distraction.

000

Zack crept silently into the computer room, but apparently, silence wasn't stealthy enough anymore. "You're losing your touch, Zack. I heard you this time. How are you doing?" Oh,well. With his own X-5 in house, Logan wasn't your average target. It was for the best that he wasn't too easy to get to.

Zack's mind focused on his own personal X-5 made the next few words easier to speak. He trusted Logan with his sister and his niece. Syl and his child would need the best help he could drum up. "Actually, I need your help?"

Logan visibly went into work mode, the smile disappearing and calculation filling his eyes. "What's the problem and how can I help?"

"Syl, come on in." Zack watched helplessly as his girl dropped silently to the floor and walked down the hall towards them. He almost missed the look on Logan's face as his jaw dropped as the petite blonde walked into the room and moved to take his hand. But then Syl's touch was pretty distracting.

"Is this her?" Logan smiled and Syl looked puzzled.

Zack could feel the tension climb up her back even before the question got to her lips. "Her who?" Syl's fingers tightened sharply on his hand.

Logan smiled, and this was just a little darker and somehow warmr. So much for vengeance being cold. "The her who bit him."

Now Syl's nails were in on the tightening. Time to make a proper introduction before his girl and his brother-in-law really got going. "Logan, this is Syl. Syl, this is Logan, Max's husband."

"Max is married!"

"And pregnant." Logan added, never missing a chance to brag about his child. Zack could understand the sentiment now.

Zack pulled his girl closer against his ribs and tried to get back to the point. "That's the reason we're here, Logan. Syl needs an appointment with Max's doctor. Could you set it up?"

"Pregnancy related or otherwise?" By the look on his face, Zack just knew he was going to pay for this. Logan was way too excited about this question to expect anything else.

In his arms, Syl smiled. Her hand stroked over his arm to rest on a flat stomach, but there was no mistaking the soft heat in her voice. "Pregnancy, we're having a baby."

"And you're an X 5 too, right?" Syl glanced at Zack before nodding. Something in his face must have given the soldier in her permission. As little as he looked forward to the teasing, Logan was more than trustworthy.

"I have to call Max, if she misses this she will kill me. Stay here." Logan left Syl in Zack's arms and rolled for the kitchen phone. /Now, I'm in for it.\\

000

"Yeah, Logan, what's up?"

"We have a visitor that you definitely want to see. Can you ditch the girls and get back here?"

"Who is it?"

"You'll see when you get here, so hurry."

000

"That looks like Zack's bike downstairs, is he here?" Max leaned down and kissed Logan. Logan kissed her back, then took her hand and turned her around to see Syl and Zack.

"Syl?" Max rushed over to hug her. "How long have you been in Seattle?"

"Not long. Blue Lady, Max, you're ready to explode." Syl set a hand on Max's stomach to feel several thumps against her palm.

"She always kicks my siblings."

Syl smiled, "Just imagine, my little sister Max married with a bun in the oven. Who'd thought it."

"Who woulda thought it?" Logan laughed, "Tell her why you two are here." Max turned to Logan with puzzlement in her eyes and the beginning of a question on her lips. "No, Angel. I want to watch them tell you what they need us for. I'm not telling you."

Max flopped down on a chair. "Okay, guys. The suspense is getting old, What's the news?"

Zack pulled Syl into his arms and rested a big hand on her stomach. Max's eyes widened at the sight of Syl relaxed in Zack's arms. For that matter, the sight of Zack embracing anyone would have been reason for shock.

"We're having a baby."

Logan laughed quietly at the sight of Max completely speechless for once in her life. It didn't last long.

"You're pregnant! You're pregnant?" Max jumped up and flung her arms around the two of them. "Oh my god, congratulations! I can't believe it, a baby. How far along are you?"

"A week, maybe a little more."

Max turned to Zack and suddenly the joy was tinged with irritation. "How could you know Syl was here in Seattle for over a week and not tell me?" She punched him in the shoulder a little harder than a teasing blow. It would have bruised a normal human. Zack didn't even flinch.

Then Syl turned on him, too. "Yeah, how could you not tell me Max lived here?" One punch. "And got married?" Two punches. "And was pregnant?" Three punches.

Max stepped back to watch. /God, they are so cute together/. Zack caught both of Syl's hands and pinned them behind her back, dragging her body against his.

"Well, as I remember, I didn't get to talk much the last week. Someone was keeping me busy."

"That's no excuse." Even as the words left her mouth, Syl's body was relaxing in Zack's arms, pressing against his. "You could always talk afterwards."

"Come on, Max. Let's go call Sebastian and set up an appointment for the love birds." Logan rolled towards the door with Max trailing behind.

"Anymore of my sibs come to town and Sebastian'll have X 5 pregnancy clinic."

000


	8. Complications Realized

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our little Angels

By AnitaB

Rating: Nc 17 for sex

Chapter 8: Complications realized

See chapter 1 for all disclaimers.

AN's: I still blame Gatekeeper for some of this. She decided that Zack needed to have a baby, and Syl decided that she could have the child and get Zack in the process.

P.S. This isn't done yet, I think the characters (and Gatekeeper) will force me to write at least to the birth of both children and probably quite a bit further.

So here we go.

000

"You know, Zack, before you and Syl came around, I got to go to my wife's doctor appointments."

Even without looking at his brother-in-law, Zack knew that Logan was glaring just a little. He also knew the other man was wheeling closer to the couch without opening his eyes. "You're not the only one that got left behind, Logan. Syl took my bike to Sebastian's and left me stranded here with you."

"We should have known. They haven't seen each other in 12 years, of course we're gonna get ditched for sister time." The wheel sounds stopped on the other side of the coffee table. Zack was only a little comforted by the little bits of loneliness he heard in Logan's voice. At least he wasn't the only one missing out.

Zack leaned back into the couch, but opened his eyes. "That doesn't mean Syl had to strand me here with you. She could have left me at our place and gone on her bike."

Logan smiled mischievously. "Come on, Zack. We're family. I'm your brother-in-law, we can get along well enough to hang out while our girls go do stuff together."

_/My girl, my Syl. That scares me, but not for the right reasons. I'm afraid of losing her._\\ Zack rubbed a hand down his face, needing to talk to someone. And Logan would understand better than anyone else. He knew what it meant to have ties to someone on the government's hit list.

"Logan, have you ever wanted or needed something so much it scared you?"

"Yes. Max, every day of my life. I don't know what I'd do without her." Logan watched Zack carefully and compassionately. He knew the younger man didn't deal well with emotions.

"Life would be so much easier without her. I wouldn't have to be afraid all the time. I wouldn't have to care." His fingers carved a path through his hair before fisting on his knee.

"Of course life is easier without love. But is an easy life worth not having Syl near you? Would you let her go to have an easy life?"

Zack looked at Logan. The expression in his eyes was instantaneous denial. "No, never. I can't let her go. She's mine now. She's a part of me."

Logan smiled and clapped Zack on the shoulder. "Welcome to love, my brother. You'll never be the same."

"Love?" Zack puzzled over the word. "I never learned what that means. How do you know if you love someone?"

Logan sat almost in shock. Consciously, he was aware that the X 5's hadn't had a childhood that showed them what love was. But most of them had learned about love outside of Manticore, from friends, lovers, or foster families. Max had understood the concept of love before she'd met him, her friends had taught her. But Zack didn't have those experiences. He was feeling emotions at this level for the first time.

"Well, it's different for everyone. But I'd say it's love when you want their happiness and safety more than your own. When you'd do anything for them and expect nothing in return. When you feel more like yourself around them than without them. When they're as vital a part of you as your blood or breath. When you can't live without them. I knew I loved Max when I realized that losing her would feel like losing myself." Logan paused wondering just how far he could push Zack safely, "When I knew that Max was a part of me, I knew I was in love."

"A part of me..."

000

Max sat down by the bed next to Syl as the technician ran the ultrasound wand over her stomach.

"Everything looks good. The baby seems healthy and active, though a little advanced for its age."

"That's normal for us." Syl smiled sweetly. "X 5's develop quickly."

Max leaned closer to the TV screen, her eyes tracing the outline of her niece or nephew. "Can you tell the sex yet?" Max asked excitedly, turning to the tech.

"Let's see," The tech shifted the paddled along the child's spine to its hips. "Yes, the child is facing outward. I think, yes, there it is. It's a boy."

"A boy?" Syl's smile got wider. /_A little boy with Zack's eyes_.\\ Smiling over at Max, Syl could read similar thoughts in her face.

"He'll be a stubborn brat, just like his father." Max covered Syl's hand with her own. "Did you know what you were getting into when you started up with Zack?"

"No, but I think I can handle him." The smirk on Syl's face was both sexual and emotional in nature. "We'll be just fine." Syl smiled and traced a fingertip over the screen. "All three of us."

Max laughed, _/Syl is so far gone. She's in love_.\\ "You know, Syl, it's not easy living with someone and raising a child together. It's a big commitment."

Syl looked Max straight in the eyes. "I know it is. But we're ready for it. We're ready."

Max searched her face, finding confidence in herself and complete faith and trust in Zack. /_You might not know it yet, Syl, but you're in love_.\\

"Glad to hear it. Let's get a copy of the ultrasound and get back to the guys." Max paused, laughing at the thought of Logan putting Zack through the wringer. "Before they kill each other."

"Or maybe we should go shopping. Our guys need to learn to get along. They'll be spending a lot of time together once the kids are born." Syl's smile made Max remember the feline genetics they shared. It was so 'cat who ate the canary' it made her smile back.

Both girls laughed.

"You're right, Syl, and I know this great little shop around the corner."

"Let's go, then."

000

"Logan, Zack. We're back. Are you guys here?" Max and Syl stepped inside the front door loaded down with shopping bags. As Zack stepped into the room, Syl dropped her bags and walked to him with her hands outstretched.

"Zack," Stepping into his arms, Syl leaned up to brush her lips across his. Tightening his arms around her, Zack deepened the kiss. Pulling back he smiled down at her.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That we're fine. He says it's a boy."

Zack's eyes lit up and his hand pressed to her stomach. "A boy?" The tone in his voice would have been exactly the same had the question been 'a girl?' The idea of a little person growing inside Syl fascinated him. And every detail learned about their child was precious.

She nodded, pressed closer to his warmth. "Yes, our boy."

Zack swept her up into his arms, smiling sweetly into her eyes. "Let's go home." He turned and headed for the door as Syl waved to Max and Logan over his shoulder.

"We'll see you guys later."

"Later, Syl, Zack." Max smiled around the words, fighting the urge to laugh at the sight of Zack carrying Syl out the front door.

"They're so cute together." Logan said as he took her hand and pressed a kiss in her palm. Max sighed and settled herself in his lap. Logan stroked a hand over her protruding stomach. "How's our little Angel?"

"Perfect and healthy." Max snuggled deeper in Logan's arms. "Right on schedule. Two more months to go." His arms tightened around her and he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"God, Max. You are so beautiful." Cradling her cheek in his palm, Logan lifted her lips to his and whispered, "I love you so much, Max."

"Logan," She ran her hands through his hair. "I love you, too." Pulling his head down, she opened to his kiss.

000

Syl snuggled closer against his back, her face buried in the collar of his leather jacket as they sped towards home. With her arms around his waist and her legs tight against his hips, Syl was doing her best to distract him. His groan vibrated against her ribs. Zack took one hand off the handle bars to move her hand back above his belt.

"Syl, I'm trying to drive. Stop distracting me unless you want to crash."

"Then hurry, I need to touch you, Zack."

Without a word, Zack geared the motorcycle to a higher speed.

The bike screeched to a halt in front of the apartment building and Zack killed the engine. Stepping off the bike, Zack lifted Syl up, cradling her in his arms and carrying her into the building.

Syl gasped at the easy strength in the arms supporting her. _/Blue Lady, this feels so good, but I need more_.\\ Lifting her head from his shoulder, Syl ran her lips up his neck to nibble along his jaw. "Zack, my love, I need you." Wrapping one hand in his hair, she pulled his lips to hers, immediately deepening the kiss and savoring his taste. Kissing her avidly, Zack continued blindly walking down the hall to their door.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Zack shifted to reach for his keys. "Wait, Syl, love, we have to get inside..."

Licking and kissing his neck, Syl quipped "Inside where?"

Groaning Zack pulled her away from the mark on his neck. "Inside the apartment."

"Then hurry up and unlock the door, I need you now."

He was fumbling with the keys because Syl was still distracting him happily. Zack won the battle with his nerves and finally unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind them.

"Now you'll get it, Syl. Everything you've been asking for." Setting her on her feet, Zack roughly peeled the leather jacket off her body and pushed her against the door, kissing her passionately enough that neither of them could breathe.

Without breaking the kiss, Syl shoved Zack's jacket to the floor and frantically unbuttoned his shirt. Eventually, though, even X 5's have to breathe and Syl pulled back gasping his name. Zack took advantage of the temporary separation and jerked the shirt over her head and fumbled open the clasp of her bra.

"Syl, baby, you're so beautiful." Bending down, he ran his lips along her throat to gently scrape his teeth along her collarbone. His hands slid down her body to tackle the fasteners of her pants as his mouth caressed the sensitive skin of her breasts.

"My son, our son will nurse here." He stroked a gentle hand over the curve of her breast, enjoying the groans escaping her lips. Sliding his hand lower to caress the place their child grew, Zack pulled one taut peak into his mouth. Her voice breathily calling his name heightened the need coursing through his veins.

Her pants had to go. He dropped to his knees before her.

Tracing kisses back and forth across her stomach, he quickly and efficiently removed her every scrap of clothing, fighting the laces of her shoes to get her naked. Sitting back on his heels, Zack was in awe of her beauty. "Syl, love, you are so goddamn beautiful."

Her eyes softened at the magnitude of appreciation in his eyes. She reached for him, "Zack, please touch me, I need you." His hands at her hips stopped her attempt to join him on the floor.

"No, stay there, love. There's something I want, and you have to stay standing." The look on his face heated her blood to a boil. No one had ever looked at her with such intense need ... love? Was that tenderness in his eyes love?

"Yes," Zack took that 'yes' for the consent it was and leaned in to taste the soft skin of her thighs. Nudging her ankles apart, Zack planted a hot kiss over the bite mark on her leg. At the feel of his tongue tracing the imprint, Syl's knees went weak and a sweet moan passed her lips. "Zack," Her hands tightened in his hair.

"Shh, baby. I'll give it to you. It'll feel so good, love. I want to make it so good for you." Her body impatiently shifted against his hands, begging for his touch.

"Please, Zack." Obeying, Zack traced one hand up her leg to lightly tease her sensitive flesh. He couldn't wait to taste her, to feel her body reacting to his intimate kiss. Leaning up on his knees, Zack buried his face between her legs, reaching the tip of his tongue deep inside her and feeling her body lunge against him.

Zack smiled at the intensity of her responses to him. Strong hands tilted her hips to give him more access to her sweetness. "Syl baby, you taste so good." Diving back to plunge two fingers inside her, Zack stroked the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves hidden in her folds. The sounds escaping Syl's lips nearly drove Zack insane. He could feel her climax approaching in the tightening of her flesh around his fingers and her cries getting louder. _/Come for me, Syl_.\\

Every muscle in her body clenched and his name fell from her lips as she peaked. Bracing her against the wall, Zack sat back to watch the pleasure flow over her face. _/God, just watching her come is almost enough for me. Almost_.\\ The need to watch that pleasure fill her face when he was filling her body overwhelmed him.

Standing, Zack pressed his body against hers. Immediately Syl kissed him ravenously as her fingers attacked his zipper.

"Zack, now. I need you inside me." Wrapping a hand around his erection, Syl pressed closer, her body rocking against his.

"Syl, my love." Zack lifted her up and pressed her into the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. Syl cried out at the contact.

"Please, Zack. Love me, love me." The words were more than a physical request. Syl was dying to know Zack loved her as much as she loved him. But with his emotional hang-ups she was afraid her saying the words would push him away. And she wouldn't risk that for anything.

Staring into her face and reveling in the need there, Zack gently pushed himself inside her with a slow, smooth thrust. The only thoughts in his mind were how good this felt and how much he wanted to make it perfect for her. He wanted Syl's pleasure more than his own. _/Is this love? Do I really love her?\\_

Her arms and legs tightened around him, pulling him deeper and temporarily losing his train of thought. He had to make her feel good. Bracing his hands on her thighs, Zack moved inside her, angling his hips to give her the most sensation.

"Zack, love. You feel so...ahhh...good."

"So good, so right." He muttered against her neck. The feel of her surrounding him pushed his need to a new intensity. But the need to love her, to make love to her, to give her his love was more urgent still. "Baby, love." Zack pressed his lips to her, his tongue filling her mouth with the same insistent rhythm as his body. Drinking in her taste and the pleasured sounds she made, Zack pressed one hand between their bodies to caress the place where they were joined.

That intimate touch, that selfless caress pushed Syl over the edge into release. Crying out his name, Syl climaxed in his arms. The feel of her body clenching around his shredded the last of his control. Thrusting deep one last time, Zack shouted her name. The need to mark her, to claim her surged through him alongside the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. Turning his head Zack kissed a line down her arm to the skin just above her elbow. Whispering, "My Syl," he sank his teeth into her skin just hard enough to hear her gasp and mark his claim. Tightening her arms around him, Syl dragged his lips to hers, kissing him eagerly.

Pulling back to gaze into her eyes, Zack realized that to lose Syl and the child she carried would be like slitting his own throat. He loved her. Moving both hands up to cradle her face, Zack stared straight into her eyes and bared his soul.

"I love you, Syl."

A shocked gasp struggled with an ecstatic smile for control over her face. Syl pressed her palms to his cheeks, desperately searching his eyes. She wanted him to mean those words more than anything. The urgent certainty in his face nearly shattered her heart. _/Blue Lady, he means it. He really loves me_.\\

Her lips trembled as they gave the biggest smile they'd ever held. "Zack, I love you, too."

Zack crushed her into his body, burying his face in her hair. "God, baby, I love you so much." Lifting her away from the wall, he carried Syl to bed. Lowering them both to the mattress still joined, he kissed her with every ounce of emotion. "Syl, my love."

"Oh, Zack, I love you so much." She held him close with all her strength, groaning at the feel of him hardening inside her. Beginning a slow, gentle rhythm, Zack asked for a commitment.

"Forever, Syl?"

Rocking in time to his movements, Syl promised. "Blue Lady, yes. Forever, Zack, forever." Lifting her head, Syl set a bite into the muscle of his shoulder. Gasping, he filled her body more urgently, leaning close to breathe his own vow against her lips.

"Forever, Syl. Forever."

000


	9. Angel One is Landing

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our Little Angels

By AnitaB

Rating: I don't know, pg 13, I guess. No sex in this chapter.

Chapter 9: Angel one is landing

See chapter 1 for all disclaimers.

Let's start the show.

000

"They were so cute," Logan whispered against Max's skin.

"Zack and Syl? Yeah, they were but get over it." She turned in his arms to put a hand on his bare chest. "I swear, they're all you talk about lately."

"No, not Zack and Syl. The two little kids in my dream." Logan leaned down to nuzzle the mound of her stomach. Rolling his eyes up to look at her face while dropping kisses along her skin, he smiled. "Our daughter was beating up Zack's son. They were so cute."

Burying her fingers in his hair, Max mused. "How sick is that, you're overjoyed that the little girl in your dream is violent and destructive."

"If you could have seen the look on Zack Jr's face, you wouldn't think it was sick. He was so infatuated, it was cute."

"It wouldn't bother you for our daughter to end up with Zack and Syl's son?"

Leaning above Max on his elbows, Logan thought for a second. "She can take care of herself and keep him in line. So I guess it's okay with me. Not that our opinion will matter much after they fall for each other."

Rubbing a hand over her stomach, Max spoke to the child, "So, little Max, in order to beat up and fall for Zack Jr. you have to be born. I'm tired of being pregnant so feel free to show up a little early."

Smiling up into her eyes, Logan teased. "Does that mean you don't want to give our angel any younger brothers or sisters?"

"I'll let you know after she's born."

"Oh come on, Max. You know you want Maxine to have a little brother." His hands on her body were just as teasing as his voice.

Laughing and groaning in the same breath, Max leaned in to reach for Logan's lips with her own. "I'll let you know after the baby is born."

000

Maxine Jr. ever attentive and obedient, listened and complied. Max began having contractions within a week. However, the child, getting willfulness and stubbornness from both parents, kept the contractions steady for over a week, refusing to allow labor to begin or the contractions to end.

Max was /not/ a glowing, happy mother to be. Everyone near her knew to scatter and flee the second she hunched over and her face paled.

Even Logan had only partial immunity to Max's dark moods.

"You know this is your fault, Logan."

Pulling her down onto his lap and wrapping her in his arms, Logan commiserated. "I know, Love, it's all my fault. But I love you and in a few weeks we'll have a beautiful baby girl and I'll get the credit, not the blame."

Brushing light kisses across her lips and resting a warm hand on her stomach, Logan gently rubbed and stroked her, trying to help ease her discomfort. She cuddled down into his arms, relaxing a little.

"Thank you, Logan. But it's still your fault." Pouting and still cranky, Max twined her fingers through Logan's. Cradling Max in his arms, he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"It'll all be worth it when we hold that little girl in our arms."

"I know, I know. I'm just sick and tired of being pregnant."

Dropping a kiss on her neck, Logan made a deal. "Hey, Max. How about you go get in a nice, hot bath while I make dinner. What do the cravings want to eat?"

She brightened up amazingly quickly. Logan's cooking was always greatly appreciated. "Steak and baked potatoes."

"Yes, love. Go soak while I cook."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too."

She hefted herself off of his lap and moved down the hall to the bathroom, grumbling to the child all the way. "You know, little one, it's a very interesting world. Wouldn't you like to come out and see it? You've got a lot of people waiting to see you. Once you're born you'll have lots of people to play with you and take care of you. Isn't it boring in there?"

000

Eventually even Maxine Jr. had to obey the laws of nature. Pregnancies have to come to term sooner or later. And while Jr. was pushing for later, Max's biology stepped in and vetoed that idea.

Max woke one morning to find Logan talking to the stubborn brat in her abdomen.

"Come on, honey. You know your mommy and I want to show you off to all your aunts and uncles." Logan sighed, brushing his stubbled cheek back and forth across her stomach. "I understand. If I were in there I wouldn't want to leave either." His eyes darkened momentarily with an emotion not directed at the child. Max's heart tightened at the fact that Logan still saw her as beautiful and desirable eight and a half months pregnant and cranky as hell. "But there's a whole world out here waiting for you. You'll even have a cousin to play in a few more months. So how about it, you come out and Mommy and I will show you everything. Whatta ya say?"

"I'd vote for it."

His head popped up. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I hope she listens to you."

"She will, Max, it'll be soon."

The smile on her face changed slightly. "You know, mommy could use some of the attention daddy's giving Jr." One hand slipped from his shoulder down his ribs.

Now he smiled, "Oh, really. I can't let Mommy feel neglected." Logan slid his body along Max's, moving up to bury a hand in her hair. "I love you so much, Max." Pulling her lips to his, Logan kissed passionately.

Wrapping both her arms around his neck, Max responded just as eagerly, for a second anyway.

"Oh," Her face paled and her hand clenched in his hair.

"Max? Honey, what is it?"

"Call Sebastian, apparently little Max will listen to you but not to me."

Shifting himself into his wheel chair, Logan grinned. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes, I think so. And if you don't get Sebastian and the tech over here soon, you'll be delivering your own daughter."

"Yes, love. I'll be right back." He stroked a hand over her stomach on the way out of the room. "I better call Zack and Syl" the semi frightening image of a labor ridden Max crashed through his mind. /I better move any weapons too.\\

"Come on, Max, lean on me." The big, black man had an arm around her waist and tried to lift her arm around his shoulders.

"I can walk, Bling." At the expression on her face and the near growl in her voice, Bling obediently let go and stepped back. However when her knees buckled a second later, Bling took his life in his hands and lifted Max into his arms.

"Relax, Mrs. Cale. You're in labor not in battle."

"When the pain stops I'll get you for that." She might growl, but her arms still went around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and laughed. "When the pain stops, you'll be too busy with your newborn to beat me up." Bling carried her into the workout room and set her on the table. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"Ugh. No, stay," her hand reached out blindly as her body hunched around the child. Bling took her hand, wincing at her crushing grip.

"Breathe, Max, remember to breathe."

"You try to breathe when your stomach's in a vice." Her grip tightened even more, driving Bling's breath from his lungs.

"Pregnant X 5's, I really should've quit."

"Ughhh,"

"Max, I'm here, baby, I'm here." Rolling to her side, he reached for her. "Sebastian's on his way, so are Zack and Syl."

"Logan," Max reached for him, having released Bling's hand. "It hurts."

Logan took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I know it hurts, Angel. I'm so sorry."

Another contraction hit and it was Logan's voice that made the pained noise. Max clenched her hand around his. The pain lessened and Logan felt the blood begin to circulate through his hand again.

"Max, love, I don't think I can hold your hand through this."

"Logan, stay with me. Don't leave." She clutched his hand closer.

"Never, Max. You know I would never leave you. But when you're in labor, you could break my hand."

"Oh," she released his hand immediately.

"I'm still here for you, Max." He pushed himself up beside her on the table, sliding to pull her back against his chest. "We're doing this together." He rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed both hands over her stomach. "We'll get through this together."

Max covered his hands with hers and turned her head to look into Logan's eyes. "I don't think this is gonna be fun, so no matter what I say later… you know I love you, Logan." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Max," he kissed her back, burying one hand in her hair. "I love you and I know you love me. And soon we'll be holding our little angel in our arms."

Bling stepped back into the room and laughed. "That's what got you two, and me, into this mess in the first place. Stop it, I'm not working here through another X 5 pregnancy!"

"Bling, you'd still be here if we fired you, so stop complaining."

Smiling Bling responded, "Well, whatever. I work here now and we gotta get you two ready for delivery." He tossed a huge hospital gown over Max's stomach. "Change into this, and don't forget your breathing. Sebastian and the others should be here any minute and I'll go get Cindy."

As soon as Bling disappeared around the corner, Logan helped Max out of her clothes. "Come on, my angel. It's time to have a baby." Pulling the gown over her head, Logan heard the door open.

"Logan, Max?" Zack's voice was a little panicked.

"We're here."

Zack entered the room with Syl only a step behind. "Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

"No, I just like sitting here in pain. Of course the baby's coming." Max's teeth clenched to hold in a pained sob and her nails dug into Logan's hand.

Logan's gasp pulled Zack into the room. He walked over to the table and pried Max's grip off Logan's hand.

"Max, watch your strength." Zack winced slightly as she transferred her grip to his hand. Syl followed suit and held Max's other hand between her own.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Max gritted out through her teeth. "It hurts."

"No problem, little sister, in a few months you can hold my hand and we'll be even."

Logan, for the most part, stayed in constant contact with Max. Cuddling her close against his body, he rubbed soothing hands over her skin, stroking her arms, face and stomach. Pressing his cheek to hers, he whispered softly and comfortingly. "It's gonna be all right. Hold on, Angel, breathe. Don't forget to breathe. Relax, love, I'm here and we're gonna be just fine."

"Logan, you will never touch me again! This is your fault and I'm never gonna let you touch me again."

Logan smiled, "Take notes, Zack, Syl's gonna say the same things to you. All women do and they never mean it."

"Don't you tell me what I do or don't mean. As soon as this kid's outta me, I'll show you how this feels." Max hunched over in the strongest contraction yet.

"Shh, Angel, Max, be strong for me."

"You always fall for strong women." She leaned into his arms, squeezing Zack and Syl's hands.

"Only for you, Max, only for you."

Sebastian and medical help arrived between contractions when Max laid quietly in Logan's arms.

"How is she?" The mechanical voice somehow managed to convey worry.

"We're okay, Sebastian. Thanks for coming."

"Anything for a friend, Max."

The tech stepped up to Syl. "Should we be prepared for two births tonight?"

"No, we're not due for almost two months." Zack reached across the table to twine one hand with hers. "Our child isn't coming tonight."

"Good, one less worry." The tech pulled on a set of surgical gloves and pulled up a stool to sit between Max's ankles. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Logan checked his watch. "Less than five minutes."

"Good, we'll be done quickly then."

"We better be done soon, or I'm gonna run out of patience." Max groaned as another contraction ripped through her body.

Setting his hands on her ankles, the tech began coaching her. "Don't push yet, Max, don't push yet."

"Come on, love, relax."

"Good, Max, you're doin' great. Breathe."

Syl cradled Max's hand against her cheek. "Be strong, little sister."

"Gotta love a kick ass female." Max loosened her grip just a touch, will power regained a little.

As the pain passed, Max's attention was drawn to a mark on the inside of Syl's arm. Releasing Zack's hand, Max pushed up the sleeve covering Syl's arm to see the imprint of Zack's teeth stand out clearly in her skin. Max turned to Zack with an expression somewhere between scolding and happy. "Zack, a wedding ring is a much more permanent way to claim someone."

The expression on Zack's face was a mixture of embarrassment and tenderness. Logan stepped in to rescue him from sisterly teasing.

"Max, honey, you're in labor. Arranging Zack's life isn't of the highest priority right now." Logan's hands stroked up and down her stomach, resting his cheek against hers. "We're having a baby."

"But, Logan, teasing Zack is a lot more fun than giving birth."

Seeing the beginnings of the next contraction on her face, Zack recaptured her hand. /Mustn't let her hurt anyone.\\ "I'll still be here after my niece is born. You can tease me later." He smiled over the table at Syl, twitching only slightly as Max tightened her grip.

"Okay, Max," The tech sitting between her ankles coached her comfortingly. "Max, listen, okay? On the next contraction we're gonna push."

"Okay," Max gritted out between clenched teeth. "Logan, I've decided, no more kids. This one is it. You hear me?"

Brushing a kiss on her cheek, Logan smiled. "Of course, dear."

"I'm not joking. I mean it. No more kids."

"Come on, Max, push."

Grunting with the contraction, she pushed, her grip crushing the hands holding hers.

"You're doing great, Max, breathe. Keep breathing."

The mindless drone of the tech blended with Logan's voice whispering in her ear. It all turned into static. The only reality that was still solid was contact. Zack and Syl's hands in her. Logan's chest pressed to her back, his arms around her. The tech's gentle touch on her ankles.

The contraction passed and the tech's voice finally got her attention.

"Max, breathe and don't push."

She nodded, fighting to get control of herself and obey him.

"Max, honey, release your grip." Logan touched the back of her hand, feeling both grateful to and sorry for Zack. There were shallow crescent marks on his hand that filled with blood the second the pressure was lifted. "Good girl,"

Zack flexed his hand, working to get back full circulation. Weak was not a word used to describe his little sister. /Not more than once, anyway.\\

The next contraction hit sooner than expected as Max went into hard labor and her hands clenched on the first thing they touched: the flesh just above Logan's knees.

Logan halted Zack's move to pry her hands away. "It's okay, Zack. I can't feel a thing." Max's low groan cut off the conversation as Logan turned his attention back to her. Cradling her against his chest, he whispered encouragement in her ear. "Come on, Max my love, push."

"Push, Max."

"Yo, Mrs. Cale, I want to hold my niece." Zack rested one hand on her knee, "So hurry up and push."

Syl moved to stand behind the tech. "She's coming, Max, I can almost see her head."

The tech smiled, "Come on, Max, push. One more big push for me."

Max ground her teeth together and concentrated all her strength on one last push.

"I can see her, Max. You're almost there."

"I love you so much, Max," Logan supported her with his body, his love, and his voice. "Hold on for me. Just one more push."

She bore down, digging her nails into the senseless skin of his legs. Max's cry matched the first wail of her daughter, their daughter.

Sebastian rolled up next to the tech to see the child.

"How is she, Sebastian?" Logan asked as he cuddled a tired Max in his arms, gently stroking her face.

Syl answered before Sebastian could have possibly started to. "She's beautiful, Logan, absolutely perfect."

Max kissed Logan on the cheek, "We have a baby girl."

Smiling widely into her eyes, Logan replied, "Yes, we do. Thank you, love."

Then they both turned to the tech still sitting at the foot of the table, saying simultaneously. "I want to see her."

A burst of laughter around the room later, a squalling red bundle was laid in their arms.

Max immediately unwrapped the blanket and examined the child, looking for fingers, toes, and barcodes. Finding the right amounts of the first two and a complete lack of the third, she relaxed.

"Max, she's beautiful," Logan marveled at the child they'd made. Dark hair lay matted to golden skin and the occasional glimpse of blue appeared as the girl opened and closed her eyes. Delicate hands waved in the air before one clenched around Logan's finger with surprising strength.

Max turned to Sebastian, "Is she okay?"

He smiled, "Everything looks fine, Max. She's perfect."

Zack reached out hesitantly and brushed a fingertip over the baby's hand. "She's so small."

"That's what size they start at." Syl whispered, sliding into Zack's arms as they both stared down at the girl.

Tightening his arms around Syl, Zack rested a hand on the curve of her stomach. "Will ours be that small, too?"

"Maybe,"

A door slammed at the far end of the apartment and Cindy's voice rang out, "I didn't miss it, did I?"

Logan laughed, "Just barely, Cindy. Come and see my girl."

Cindy stepped into the room a few feet ahead of Bling. Barely sparing the others a glance, she rushed to the table. "Max, Logan, how is she?"

Max shifted the newborn to face Cindy. "She's beautiful."

"She's red, and wrinkled, and tiny. At least she's got your hair." Smiling, Cindy cradled one tiny hand in hers, pale gold against chocolate brown. "She's beautiful, boo."

Max smiled, laying back in Logan's arms. "She's too small for her leather jacket."

Bling leaned over the table, "She got a name yet?"

"Sylvia..." Logan looked over at Max. They'd decided to each choose one name and argue about it later.

"Katherine Cale," Max smiled as Logan's eyes softened. Katherine had been his mother's name.

Bling laughed, "Sylvia Katherine Cale it is, let me hold her." He reached out for the baby just as several voices protested. "Hey, it's not my fault none of you asked first. Gimme the girl." He cradled the tiny child in his arms. "Hey, Sylvi. I'm your uncle Bling and when your daddy's too busy working you can hang out with me."

"Oh, Bling. That's enough, I want my turn." Cindy lifted the child into her arms. "Hey, baby boo, you gotta come stay at my place when the parents are too boring."

Logan whispered in Max's ear. "Do you see a trend here? All our friends are going steal our kid 'cause we're boring."

She smiled, trailing a fingertip over his lips. "Hey, free babysitting and we get a little time to ourselves. They can say whatever they want." As they shared a kiss, the girl changed arms again.

"Hi, Sylvi, I'm your Aunt Syl and this is your Uncle Zack." She pressed the child's hand to her stomach. "And this is your cousin. He'll be out to see you soon." As if he knew what was going on, the baby inside Syl placed several kicks against the newborn's hand.

Max laughed. "They'll get along great, if they don't kill each other first."

Zack stroked a finger over Sylvi's cheek, "They'll get along, they're family."

"Hey, my daughter just got here and everyone's held her more than I have. Bring her back." Settling back with Sylvi in one arm and Max in the other, Logan smiled at his girls. "She looks like you, Max. She's so beautiful."

Max placed a palm against his cheek. "Don't forget she has your eyes, Logan."

Sebastian rolled up to the table side, reaching out a shaking hand to touch Sylvi's cheek. His mechanical voice holding warmth, he said, "A perfect little Angel."

"Amen."

000


	10. Midnight Conversations

Title: Our Little Angel(s)

Author: AnitaB

See chapter 1 for all disclaimers.

Rating: Pg-13, some sexual reference

Let's start the show.

Chapter 10: Midnight Conversations

Late that night the new mother and the newborn were fast asleep. But the new father wasn't. Logan lay on his side watching the treasures held in his arms. "Max," He cuddled closer against Max's spine, rubbing one palm up and down Sylvi's little body. Relief filled him at the sight of his wife and his newborn asleep and healthy. He'd been terrified that mother or child would be hurt during the birth. The idea of losing either of the girls in his arms sent panic rushing through him.

Cradling them both closer in his arms, Logan inundated himself in the sound of their breathing and the rhythm of the heartbeats. "My girls, my precious angels."

Sylvi opened her eyes and smiled up at Logan, one small hand reaching out for him. Gurgling happily, Sylvi grabbed his finger and gummed it eagerly. The complete lack of fear or concern in her eyes comforted him. With Max and Sylvi, for Max and Sylvi, Logan could do anything.

"Hey, Little one. Didn't I tell you it was an interesting world out here?" He smiled, stroking his hand along her cheek. "It's gonna be a great world for you. Mommy and I will fix it for you."

Max turned in his arms, smiling sleepily. "Feel better now?"

"How long have you been awake?" He tangled a hand in her hair.

"Just about as long as you've been worrying, I could feel it. Feel better?"

"Yes, love. We'll all be just fine." Logan brushed his lips across hers and pressed a hand to her, now much flatter, stomach. "Speaking of feeling, how are you doing?"

"Better, now that she's out there instead of in here."

Nuzzling and kissing her neck, Logan whispered in her ear. "Does that mean you're holding to the plan of no more kids? Is Sylvi going to stay an only child?" Enjoying the soft moan escaping Max and the way her body pressed closer to his, Logan wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sebastian said it takes a normal woman 8 weeks to heal from childbirth. Kickass female that I am, I bet I can do it in two." Covering his arm with her own, Max lured Logan in for a deep kiss.

Smiling, he pulled back. "Does this mean I can touch you again? Will Sylvi be a big sister to someone?" Placing teasing little touches over her skin, Logan brushed his lips back and forth over hers.

Sylvi, deciding she wasn't getting enough attention, sent up a wail.

"She can't be hungry, I just fed her." Max lifted the little girl. "Hey, Sylvi, what is it, Angel? What do you want?"

"She just feels ignored, give her here." Logan settled the baby on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. "You're daddy's little girl, aren't you, Sylvi?" Yawning, Sylvi nestled even closer and fell back asleep, obviously agreeing with daddy.

"She is so beautiful, Max." Wrapping one arm around Max and pulling her close, Logan marveled at the little life cuddled against him. "Look at what we made together." Resting a hand on Sylvi's back, he smiled down at both his ladies.

Max slugged him on the shoulder before cuddling closer and resting her hand on Sylvi's back. "We made! You got lucky and I got to carry a stubborn little brat for 9 months." Laying her head down on his shoulder, Max yawned, "I should get more credit than you."

"Of course, dear. Go to sleep, it's been a long day, for both of us."

"Yes, it has. Do you think Zack and Syl will get married before the baby is born?"

Logan laughed, burying his face in her hair. "Sleep, your brother can arrange his own love life. Zack doesn't need our help. Syl will knock him down and get a wedding out of him when she wants to."

"I guess they'll figure it out on their own."

"That's right, so go to sleep."

000

Syl's sleeping body gravitated towards where Zack's had been earlier, rolling into the dip left in the mattress. Meanwhile Zack stood by the window, staring out at the night sky. He was scared shitless, though he didn't want to admit it. He fidgeted at the scabs on his hand, remembering the pain on Max's face during childbirth. Childbirth, the same childbirth Syl would have to go through. Zack was terrified of anything happening to her or the baby.

Moving to kneel beside the bed, Zack watched Syl, brushing a strand of long, blonde hair back from her face. Over seven months pregnant with his son, Syl slept with one arm curled protectively over her stomach. The other arm was out stretched in Zack's direction, reaching for him. The image of Syl in labor flashed through Zack's head. The pain in her face brought a sharp ache to his heart.

"Syl," Zack crawled into bed and wrapped Syl in his arms, burying his face in her hair. With both hands splayed over her stomach, Zack fitted his body against hers spoon fashion. The warmth of her body along his was comforting, but the fear still rode him.

"Zack, honey, what's wrong?" Syl laid her hands over his and turned her head to kiss him over her shoulder. He kissed her eagerly, as if trying to memorize her taste, as if trying to take her inside himself, to hold onto her forever. Feeling the tension in his kiss, Syl pulled back to study his face. "Zack, tell me what's wrong."

Propping his chin on her shoulder, Zack whispered the truth. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you, of losing the baby." He nuzzled against the skin of her neck, "I'm afraid of watching you suffer when I can't prevent it." Sliding both hands up and down her stomach, Zack pressed a kiss to her skin. "I'm afraid of not being a good father to him. Of failing you both."

"Oh, Zack," Turning in his embrace, Syl put both arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. "I know you love us, you could never fail us. You'll be a great father to our son. You won't lose us." Taking his hand, she laid it on the child inside her. "We will come through this delivery just fine," She laid a palm along the side of his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "All three of us." Pulling him down against her, Syl cradled his head against her heart, reassuring him with her touch, warmth, and heartbeat. "Zack, I love you and I can't wait to have our son, to see him asleep in your arms. And as for the labor, your being there will make it easier for me. No matter how much I grunt or bite or claw, we'll get through it, I'll be fine. Women have been surviving childbirth for thousands of years."

"I know, but I've never done any of this before. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sliding a thumb back and forth over the bite mark in her arm, he came to a decision. "I need you with me, Syl. Forever." Climbing out of bed, Zack retrieved a small box from a hiding place in the closet. "I had Logan help me get this over a week ago. I had to make him promise not to tell Max 'cause she'd tell you and I wanted it to be a surprise." Kneeling next to her on the bed, he smiled at the love in her eyes. "I didn't know how to ask you."

Syl slowly came to her knees in front of him, knowing what she desperately wanted the question to be, but was half afraid to get her hopes up. He reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Syl, will you marry me?" Sliding a gold band with a pattern like nothing Syl had ever seen before onto her finger, Zack gazed into her eyes with love written all over his face. At her silence, he continued. "Marry me, Syl, I love you."

Reality finally sank in and Syl knocked Zack to his back with the strength of her response. Throwing herself into his arms, she unbalanced them both, landing against his chest over the foot of the bed. Kissing him breathless, Syl whispered, "Yes," against his lips between kisses.

Pushing her up just enough to breathe, Zack stroked a thumb over her lips. "Did you just say you'd marry me?"

"Yes, Blue Lady, Zack. I'll marry you. I've never wanted anything more."

After another breathless kiss, it occurred to Syl to actually look at the ring Zack had picked for her. She'd been so happy at receiving the proposal that the ring only registered in her mind as a gold band with some kind of pattern. Looking at it now, Syl was shocked to recognize the pattern. Not from another piece of jewelry, but from herself, her own body. The only decoration in the gold encircling her finger was the impression of Zack's teeth, his mark on her, his claim.

"Oh, Zack, it's beautiful, perfect."

"I wanted my mark on you and this," he brushed a finger over the ring, "was my first mark on you, our marks."

She smiled, leaning into his lips with a seductive glint in her eyes. "This doesn't mean you're going to stop biting me, does it? 'Cause you don't even know how you marking me makes me feel." Syl dragged the edges of her nails gently against his skin.

Gently nipping at her lips, Zack groaned. "Never, my love. I love seeing my mark in your skin. You're mine. Let's make it official soon, before the baby's born."

"Yes, but we'll have to see Logan about another ring." Running her fingers through his hair, Syl cuddled down into his arms. "'Cause you're not going out there without my mark on you."

Cradling her close to his body, he kissed her neck and stroked her stomach. "We'd better hurry, he wants to see the world." Pulling a blanket over them both, Zack smiled against her skin.

"Sleep. We'll go see our brother-in-law tomorrow. Who would have thought I'd ever look forward to seeing Logan."

000


	11. The Wedding Night

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Rating: NC-17, happy sex

Disclaimer: not mine, otherwise, see earlier chapters.

Chapter 11: The Wedding (night)

"I, Sylvia Guevara, take you, Zachary Lukes, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Lifting her gaze to meet his, Syl slid a heavy gold band imprinted with her teeth onto his finger. With love glowing in her eyes, her head tilted up, her body instinctually moving closer to his.

_/God, she's beautiful_.\\ Zack smiled down at the woman he loved. Her blonde hair was swept up in some complicated, curly hair do he couldn't wait to run his hands through. Her body was draped from her neck to the floor in soft white satin that outlined her curves and exposed the smooth line of her arms and neck, showing off the firm mound of her stomach as well. His son. His wife and son. Loving eyes watching her closely, Zack began his own vow. "I, Zachary Lukes, take you, Sylvia Guevara, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to protect with my life, as long as we both shall live."

Sliding her ring onto her hand, Zack moved closer, thrilling at the warmth of her hand in his and the look in her eyes. This beautiful woman was his, today becoming his wife. /_Syl.\\_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The words hadn't even finished leaving the preacher's mouth when Zack pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Syl's fingers curled into the edge of his suit coat as every cell in her body responded to him. Burying one hand in her hair, he held her close, groaning softly as she pressed even closer into his arms.

With a weak rally of self-restraint, Zack broke the kiss but couldn't bring himself to let her out of his arms.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Lukes." Turning to face the small crowd with Syl in his arms, Zack was touched to see smiles on all their friends' faces. Max was even teary eyed as she sat in the front row holding baby Sylvie in one arm with her other hand intertwined with Logan's. Logan had given Syl away and she'd been so beautiful walking down the aisle to him

with her hand on Logan's shoulder. Now he was sitting in the front row with a wide smile on his face.

Gazing down at Syl, Zack smiled. This was his family. He really had a family now. Wife, sister, brother-in-law, niece, and soon a son. These people were now a vital part of his life. He belonged here. Zack's eyes almost teared up as his family and friends came up to celebrate with him.

"Congratulations, Zack," Max curled her arms around his neck, feeling him shakily return the hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, baby sister, for everything."

Max laughed, laying a palm against his cheek. "You know you're welcome, we're family." The smile on her face was just as joyful at the thought of a real family as his was. It was something neither of them ever thought they could have.

He glanced over at Syl where she was holding and cooing at Sylvie. "Now I finally have family. I've never been happier. Or more afraid."

"It is scary, sometimes, brother. But it's always worth it."

"You bet it is."

Syl, handing the baby over to Bling, started to lean down to Logan for a hug.

"Hold on, will you be able to get back up?" The smile on his face took any possible sting out of his words, as did the glance he tossed at her stomach. She wasn't huge, but it was obvious that she was very pregnant and due very soon. "I don't want Zack to kill me if you fall in my lap."

"Shut up, Logan." Syl leaned down a little slowly for a hug, pressing her cheek to his. "Thank you, Logan, everything was beautiful."

"Well, it had to match the bride. And don't forget, you still have the cake to cut and the bouquet to toss." Bracing her with a hand under her elbow, Logan helped her stand back up with a smile at the stiff way she moved. "How soon do you think he's coming?" He laid a hand over her stomach.

"Well, the due date's a month away, but who knows. He might be born any day now."

"You look ready to pop." Bling smiled, set Sylvie back in Logan's arms, and enveloped Syl in a bear hug. "Zack's a lucky man." Setting her down, he smiled at the faint blush on her cheeks. "Let's go cut that cake before you go into labor."

Putting a properly maternal scolding into her voice, Syl shook a finger at him. "Don't tease the pregnant lady, she might take offense."

Zack, smiling widely at his wife, wrapped his arms around her and rested both hands on her stomach. "I'd listen to her, Bling, if I were you. She's got a vicious temper, my Syl does." He nuzzled his lips against her neck. "Especially when food's involved. You should see the bite marks."

"You'll think bite marks when we get home." Syl growled in his ear, rubbing her hands along his wrists.

"Promise?"

A shiver and a stream of warmth flowed down her back as she nodded. Her body unconsciously pressed closer to his at the rough tone of his voice. He always had this powerful an effect on her, always, regardless of circumstances.

"The sooner we cut the cake, the sooner I can get you home and hold you to that, Syl."

She paused a moment, savoring the heat of his body against hers. "Okay, people, time for cake." Pulling a laughing Zack by the hand, Syl headed across the room towards the two-tier wedding cake.

"Well, doesn't that look familiar?" Bling smiled down at Logan, his voice simply oozing implications. "Just like another wedding I went to… bride and groom can't wait to leave."

"Can you blame them? Let's go get some cake." Putting Sylvie in the sling over his suit coat, Logan rolled over to intertwine his hand with Max's. "Hey, Love."

"Hey," Moving closer, she ran her other hand over Sylvie's back. "How are my favorite people doing?"

"She's missing mommy," he looked up at her and pulled her closer. "And so's daddy." Leaning up, he pulled her down for a kiss.

"Thank you, Logan."

"For the kiss? Anytime, Angel."

She laughed, "No...well, yes. But I meant thank you for all this." A gesture of her hand included the dress, cake, and everything. "I know it really means a lot to them."

Kissing her hand, Logan smiled tenderly. "Anything for family. Oh, they're starting." Curving an arm around her, he turned to the bride and groom. "I bet he almost reached for a pocket knife first."

"Logan, be good."

His black suit in sharp contrast to her white dress, Zack stood with one hand on Syl's stomach and the other next to hers on the handle of a silver knife. Tightening his arm around her, he whispered in her ear. "If I didn't mention it earlier, I love you, Syl."

"Oh, Zack, I love you." Turning her head, she eagerly captured his lips with her own.

"Let's cut the cake and get out of here." Pulling her back against his body, Zack rested his cheek against hers. Together they sliced a thick piece of the chocolate cake. Lifting the piece to her mouth, Zack groaned at the sight of her soft lips closing around a bite of it.

His eyes stayed focused on her lips as she returned the favor. With the sweetness of the icing still in his mouth, Zack leaned down to kiss her lips, finding her to be even sweeter. "God, I love you, Syl."

Slowing opening her eyes, Syl smiled at the harsh rasp of his whisper, the love in his face. "I love you so much, Zack." Laying a palm against his cheek, she treasured the heat of his skin and the way he automatically pressed closer.

The quiet laughter and 'ahs' of the audience pulled them out of yet another kiss. A soft smile on her lips, Syl wrapped herself in his arms, reveling in the line of his body against her back. "Ok, guys, quit laughing and come eat."

"But the two of you are so cute, hugging and cuddling."

"Hey, I was at your wedding, Max, and you two were just as cutesy as we are."

"Yeah, and you were standing at the back of the room scowling. Acting like emotions were a lie. Being all soldierly and rational." Max turned to Syl and grinned. "You know, Syl, you've been really good for him."

She elbowed him in the ribs and returned the grin. "He better believe it."

Hearing Sylvie gurgle happily, Max turned around suspiciously, just in time to see Logan put one icing coated finger into the baby's mouth. "Logan love, you feed that child more sugar and you'll get to sleep when she does, not before." She turned back and touched Syl's hand. "Guys always spoil kids rotten. You'll have to beat Zack into submission every now and then just like I'm about to do Logan." Smiling at the newlyweds, Max headed over to save her daughter from the chocolate cake whether she liked it or not.

Seeing an opportunity now that Max and Logan were both busy, Zack took advantage. "Are you ready to go?" The warmth of his chest against her back and the gentle stroking of his hands over her skin both played a role in the speed of her response.

A shuddering breath fell from her lips at the feel of his hardness pressing against the small of her back. "Are you ready for your beating?"

"I'm ready for anything you want to give me, baby." He nipped at the smooth line of her shoulder, pulling her skin against the edge of his teeth. "God, I want you, Syl."

Keeping his body tight against her own, Syl led the way out of the room hurriedly.

"Hm, they lasted longer than I thought." Logan's eyes followed the pair to the door.

000

Stopping the motorcycle in front of their apartment, Zack gazed at down at the woman sitting sideways across his lap, her dress flowing around her. "I can't believe how beautiful you are." Running his fingers through her hair, he lowered his head to press an urgent kiss to her lips. "I can't believe you're mine."

Curling her arms tightly around his neck, Syl pulled herself harder against him and opened to the passionate exploration of his tongue. "Zack, please."

"Come here, baby." Breaking the kiss, Zack scooped her up into his arms. "I love you so much, Syl." Carrying her easily through the building into the apartment, he treasured the warmth of her body in his arms and the heat of her eyes on his.

Smiling, Syl touched his cheek, trailing her fingertips over his lips. "My husband, My Zack." One hand buried in his hair, she reached back with the other to open the bedroom door. "I love you."

Lowering her slowly to her feet, he held her close. "Syl," Zack rested a hand on her stomach, a touch so familiar that her skin felt cold without it. "I don't want to hurt either of you. Is it still safe?" The love and concern in his expression sent a rush of warmth through her.

"Yes, Zack, it's still safe for us." Nimble fingers unknotted his tie and unfastened the many buttons down the front of his white shirt. "I need to feel you, I need to touch you." Syl ran her palms over the skin of his chest, sliding the cloth off his shoulders and down his arms. "My husband, my love." Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head down to brush her lips over his, the mere taste of his kiss sending a thrill through her bloodstream. "You don't know how good this feels."

"Yes, I do, Syl. It feels perfect." Lightly trailing his fingertips up her arms to cradle her face in his hands, Zack kissed her tenderly. "You're perfect." Urgently caressing her lips with his own, Zack sent his hands to the zipper along her back, sliding it down the graceful curve. Flattening his hands against her ribs, he pressed her body close against his, feeling and reveling in the curve of her stomach cradling their child between them. "Beautiful Syl, my wife, the mother of my son." Curling his fingers in the satin fabric, Zack pressed his lips to the curve of her neck and stripped the dress from her body.

The low groan escaping him tightened her fingers in his hair. "Zack," Syl dropped her hands to his shoulders as he knelt in front of her to guide the dress down her legs. She felt her knees go weak at the press of his lips over her stomach. Digging her nails in his skin, Syl kneeled in front of him, needing more.

"Zack, my husband, I need you." Cradling his face between her hands, she urgently, desperately kissed him, reveling in the immediate tightening of his arms around her.

"Syl," Lifting her up, Zack laid her carefully on the bed and followed her down, holding her close. "My sweet, beautiful Syl" Stroking her skin, he removed the last scraps of clothing hiding her from him. "You are so beautiful," The awe in his voice sent warmth through her as his caress soothed the heavy ache of her breasts with a gentle touch.

"Zack, please," Curling one leg around his body, she guided his mouth lower, her breath catching in her throat at the soft kisses he laid over her heart.

Nursing eagerly at her breast, reveling in the taste of her soft flesh in his mouth, Zack slid one hand up her thighs to run the tips of his fingers through the growing moisture between them. "Oh, God, baby." Moving back up, he kissed her, sipping her moans from her lips. "Baby, Syl, you feel so good and I want you so bad. But when I'm inside you here," sliding the length of one finger inside her, he groaned at the feel of her, the wet heat of her around him. "Control isn't something I have. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Zack, you won't, please." Her hips rocking helplessly against his hand, Syl's hands rubbed down his chest to his belt, opening it with a flick of her wrist. "I need you, Zack." Pushing him to his back, she trailed her lips down his neck as her fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Syl," Zack's hands clenched in the sheets, his body arching into her touch, "Baby, ah...feel so good...honey, please." His voice turned into a wordless groan as her fingers stroked his shaft. Fisting a hand in her hair, he dragged her lips to his, kissing her ravenously as he helped her push the dress slacks down and off his legs.

"Zack, now," Whispering against his lips, Syl moved to kneel over his hips, gasping at the feel of his body under hers. "Please,"

Her body rocking hard against his drove the breath from his lungs. "Hush, baby." Stroking his hands down her body to her hips, Zack held her still, "We should be careful, Syl, let me..." Sliding a hand down her thigh he planted a kiss on her lips and gently pressed himself inside her. "Oh, God, baby." His hands clenching at the sensation of her body surrounding his, Zack fought for control.

"Zack,"

Her low moan of his name and her nails clenching in his skin weren't helping. "Hold still a minute, Syl. You feel so good."

"So do you, but I want more. I need to feel all of you, please." She smiled, knowing how to break his tightly held restraint. Lifting his hand from her hip, Syl trailed her lips up his arm to the hard muscle of his bicep. "Zack, my husband," Her eyes locked to his and her body rocking gently over his, she sank her teeth into his skin.

"Syl!" His entire body arched under her, every muscle tensing in pleasure. "Oh, God, baby. Syl!" Clenching his hands on her hips, Zack pulled her hard against him, feeling every inch of her around him. Groaning her name, he guided her into a new rhythm, considerably wilder than he'd intended.

"Zack," Resting her hands on his chest, Syl eagerly obeyed the force of his hands, riding him hard. "So good, love, please." The feel of him touching her, inside and out, set fire to every nerve in her body. His name escaped her lips again as his fingers stroked a hot path to the sensitive skin of her breasts. "Zack, so close, please."

"Yes, baby, anything for you." Watching the pleasure rising in her face, Zack ran both hands to her hips, stroking the mound of her stomach on the way. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at this moment. Pleasure was written in every line of her face. Her hair tumbled down her back in blonde cascades. The smooth expanse of her skin felt like silk against his own. The pronounced curve of her stomach only accentuated the slim strength of her limbs. "Syl, I love you so much." Watching her neck arch as she rocked above him, Zack rubbed a fingertip against her most sensitive flesh.

"Zack!" Syl shuddered above him, crying out at the climax pounding through her bloodstream.

Her name escaped his throat in a harsh rasp as she led him over the edge with her, sending heat rushing through his body and into hers. Wrapping his arms around her as she relaxed against his chest, Zack nuzzled her hair. "I love you, Syl."

Syl smiled, resting her head on his should and laying a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, Zack." She pressed a tender kiss on his lips. "I'm so happy you married me."

Turning his head, Zack kissed her ring and held her hand against his skin. "Not as happy as I was when you said yes." Cuddling Syl close to his side, he pulled a blanket over her back and rested a hand on her stomach. "You should sleep, it's been a long day."

"I don't think I can," sliding a leg up his, she nibbled at his jaw. "I'm still feeling aftershocks."

"Syl, don't," He pushed her knee down, his voice sounding a little weak. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into it the first time. What if I'd hurt you."

The heat of his touch on her stomach did nothing to stop the small waves rippling through her body. In fact, instead of subsiding, the waves seemed to be getting stronger.

At the determined look on his face, Syl decided to let him rest for awhile before changing his mind. She knew she could. "Okay, Zack give me a kiss and I'll go to sleep." Propping her elbows on his broad shoulders, she leaned up for her kiss. Smiling at the suspicious look on his face, she raised one hand like she was swearing an oath. "I promise,"

There wasn't a chance that he believed her, but Zack wanted that kiss as much as Syl did. Tangling a hand in her hair, he met her lips with his, immediately deepening the kiss to savor the taste of her on his tongue. Feeling his own reaction to her and the increasing urgency of her touch, Zack knew it was time to cut this short before she managed to 'talk' him into something they shouldn't do. Again.

"Okay, Syl. Time to sleep." Cradling her head against his shoulder, he rubbed one hand up and down her thigh where it rested on his stomach. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Zack." Syl cuddled into his body, still feeling those waves through her mid-section. And the heat of his hand on her skin seemed to intensify the pulsing sensation. With the next wave, the muscles of her stomach clenched involuntarily and Syl let out a small gasp of pain. Contractions, contractions meant labor. Labor meant Zack was going to freak out. Waiting a few moments to see if it would stop, Syl felt another sharp pain. Okay, then, it wasn't stopping.

"Uh, Zack, honey. I want you to stay calm, Okay?"

"Syl, what's wrong?" Already a little panic was building in his voice.

"I think I'm in labor."

"Labor?" Now the little panic had grown into a much bigger panic. "The baby's coming?"

"Yes, I think so. But everything's all right so stay calm, Zack."

Jumping out of bed, Zack hurriedly pulled on his pants and shoes. "Does it hurt, Syl? How do you feel?" Turning back to the bed, bare-chested and wide-eyed with fear, Zack touched her stomach so carefully she could barely feel it at all.

"Zack" Catching his face in her hands, Syl forced him to meet her eyes. "Zack, listen to me. We're fine." She put his hand flat against her stomach, warming her skin where it was supposed to be. "It's still early, we're in no hurry. So slow down and call Logan. Tell him we're coming and to call Sebastian."

"Okay, baby. I'm okay, I'm calm." Pulling away, he moved a little more slowly to the closet, getting her a thick bathrobe. "Put this on, I'll call Logan."

000


	12. It Had to Happen Sooner or Later

Title: Yes, a Baby or Our little Angels

Author: AnitaB

Rating: No sex this chapter, maybe pg something for child birth?

Disclaimer: They're not mine, otherwise, see earlier chapters.

000

Chapter 12: It had to happen sooner or later

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Max leaned over the crib changing Sylvie's diaper. "You kept a secret from me for over a week." She turned to face Logan, cradling the baby in her arms. "I don't know if I should be proud of you or beat you into the ground, Logan."

"I couldn't tell you, Max. Zack wanted it to be a surprise and I knew you wouldn't be able to keep a secret."

"I, I...you knew I couldn't do what?" Max stalked over and punched him in the shoulder. "I can't keep a secret! Which one of us was in hiding for 11 years from a government agency. Who can't keep a secret?"

"Before you blow up, Max, give me a kiss." Taking Sylvie in one arm, Logan tugged her down to brush his lips against hers. "Give it up, you know you would've told."

The phone rang just as Max was about to respond. Judging by the look on her face, Logan decided it was a very good idea to answer the phone, now.

"Hello,"

"Logan, we're on our way there, call Sebastian."

"Zack, what's wrong?"

"It's Syl, she's in labor, we're on our way. She needs the doctor."

The fear in his voice filled the phone line, touching sympathy inside Logan. He knew the intense fear of seeing the woman you love in pain.

"Okay, Zack, everything's going to be fine. You guys get here and we'll have everything ready for you. Drive safely, all right?"

"All right, Logan."

The phone went dead and Logan started dialing Sebastian's number, turning to Max over his shoulder. "Syl's gone into labor, they're on their way over now."

"Labor? But it's a month early."

Hearing the other end of the line get picked up, Logan nodded to Max. "Sebastian, it's Logan. Syl's gone into labor, can you and the tech get over here now?"

000

Zack came back into the bedroom holding a helmet and her leather jacket as she sat the on the edge of the bed pulling on the robe. "Come on, baby. It's time to go." Carefully pulling her to her feet, he tied the robe around her body. "Put this on, baby." His hands shook as he wrapped her in a leather jacket and strapped the helmet under her chin. Looking down at her, the hint of pain in her eyes sent a corresponding ache into his body. "Baby?"

Wrapping both arms around his neck, Syl held onto him for support as another contraction weakened her knees. The touch of his hand on her stomach steadied her. "I'm okay, Zack. We're okay."

"Time to go, Syl." Lifting her against his chest, Zack carried a bare-foot Syl out of the room to his motorcycle, cradling her across his lap. "Hold on tight, baby." Placing her arms around his neck, he held her close and revved up the bike. "Hold on, baby, I've got you."

"Zack," Max met them at the elevator door, anxiously touching his arm. "How is she?"

"I'm fine, Max, just having a baby."

Max smiled. Syl, barefoot, wrapped in a robe and a leather jacket, looked calm and collected while Zack looked frazzled.

"Is the doctor here yet?"

"He's coming. Let's get you two ready for him." Max laid a sympathetic hand on Zack's shoulder. "Come on,"

Logan met them in the living room with his cell phone to his ear. "Sebastian's five minutes away. How is she?" His eyes widening at the sight before him, Logan turned to Syl. "You look fine, how's he?"

"Freaking out, but he'll be fine afterward." Syl tightened one arm around Zack's neck, going white as pain hit her again.

"Syl,"

"Come on, Zack. Let's get you ready." Leading them to the workout room, Max watched Zack lower Syl to the table without losing contact with her. "Syl, put this on, and remember your breathing. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Max." Taking the gown, Syl moved her hands to the zipper of her jacket as Max left the room.

"Let me," Catching her hands, Zack slowly, carefully stripped the jacket off her body. Untying the belt of her robe, he spread his hands over her stomach. "I'm sorry, Syl. If I'd been stronger, you wouldn't be hurting like this."

"Zack, don't you dare say that." Curling her arms around him, Syl pulled him close. "I wouldn't change a thing about us, especially our son." She touched his lips with the pad of her thumb. "I can't wait to take our baby home, don't ever be sorry for touching me, ever. I love it when you touch me." Syl dragged him down for a sweet kiss. "Don't ever be sorry."

"Okay, love. I'm not sorry. Let's get ready, our son is coming." Pulling back, he helped her out of the bathrobe and into the hospital gown.

When Max came into the room moments later, it was to see Zack sitting behind Syl on the table, holding her close and rubbing her stomach soothingly. "Okay, breathe through it, baby. I'm here."

"How are we doing?" Max moved up to lay a hand over Zack's on Syl's stomach.

"We're doing all right," Syl leaned her head back over Zack's shoulder as he answered for her. "They're getting closer together. How soon on the doctor?"

"Any minute,"

"Good," Zack nuzzled the line of Syl's throat. "We're ready to have a baby."

Max just smiled at them. They were just precious, cuddled close and touching constantly. Zack, bare to the waist, held Syl lying between his legs, cradled her against his chest, and wrapped her in his arms. Every muscle in both their bodies screamed love, comfort, and concern.

"Sebastian's here." Logan rolled into the room in front of Sebastian and the tech. "How she's doing?"

"I'm fine, Logan. Hi, Sebastian. He's not too early, is he?" The touch of her hand on her stomach clarified the question, not that anyone would have misunderstood.

"A month early is perfectly normal for normal women, and your pregnancy has always been advanced for its age. He should be perfectly healthy." As usual, his mechanical voice held the emotion it shouldn't have been able to express.

"How long ago did the contractions start?" The tech moved to the table's side, leaning over to get a better look at Syl.

"20 -25 minutes."

"How close are they?" Laying a hand on her stomach, he smiled at the way he'd had to brush aside Zack's hand to reach her.

"Too close, 2, 3 minutes." Syl arched a little as another hit, gasping, "If that long."

"I swear there's something in the Guevara bloodline" he pulled up a stool and sat at the foot of the table. "That makes for easy deliveries. I get here just in time to catch."

"Easy, it doesn't feel easy from the other end of the table." Logan touched his own personal Guevara, lifting Max's hand to his lips.

"From the middle of the table, I'd have to agree with Logan." Her voice fell somewhere between a moan and a grunt as her hands clenched around fistfuls of Zack's pants. "Easy's not the word I'd use to describe this."

"Hey, I didn't say it didn't hurt. But you should know some women go into labor for hours, days, sometimes even weeks. Max, you delivered within, what, an hour of going into labor?" He smiled widely at both the women. "Some would call that a miracle and Syl here seems to be on the same track." Rubbing Syl's ankles, the tech crooned in a low voice. "Women in hospitals all over the city would envy you. Easy pregnancies, short deliveries, and healthy children."

"Speaking of healthy children, there's one now." Logan rolled out of the room at the sound of Sylvie sending up a cry from her crib. Hesitating a moment in the doorway, he threw a comforting smile and joke over his shoulder. "Don't give birth before we get back."

"I make no promises, Logan." Syl's breath caught in her throat, a groan pushing past her gritted teeth as her nerves screamed.

"Hold on, baby. I've got you, I'm here, Syl." Zack cradled her close, prying her hands from the cloth to slide his own into her grip. "I'm here, baby. Breathe for me." Kissing the side of her neck, he felt her hands clench on his and her ribs press against his as she took several deep breaths. "That's it, baby. Keep breathing." Zack lifted one hand intertwined with his and nuzzled his lips against her skin. "My strong Syl."

Closing her eyes, Syl concentrated on Zack, on each point of contact. The strength of his arms around her, the support of his body against hers, the touch of his hands holding hers. The rasp of his voice into her ear and the brush of his lips over her skin. Syl was so focused on Zack and matching her breathing to his that the tech's touch on her knee shocked her eyes open and interrupted her breathing.

"No, baby, keep breathing with me." Zack's purposely measured breath feathered against her neck.

Standing beside the table Max smiled at them, at the love so obvious in them. Zack, who was clearly terrified, was glued to her back and forcing himself to calmly take deep breaths. Every muscle in his body was directed solely to Syl, to support her in any way he could. Syl, for her part, was liquid, her body melting into his, molding itself to his every line and breath.

"You're doing great, Zack, Syl, don't push just yet." Sitting between her ankles, the tech took her silent nod to mean she heard him and laid soft touches along her calves. "Keep breathing."

"What I'd miss?' Logan rolled back into the room with Sylvie wide awake and tucked into her sling.

Max, standing near Sebastian at Syl's feet, smiled at the way Sylvie's little fingers clutched Logan's shirt. She was such a daddy's girl. "Just some grunting and clawing. Nothing much."

"Good, wouldn't do to miss anything the Guevara girls don't do every day." Smiling at the glare Max sent him, he moved to the side of the table and rubbed a comforting hand over her arm. "How are you doing, Syl?"

"I'm ready, Logan." Syl forcibly loosened her grip on Zack's hands and relaxed against his body. "I'm ready to have a baby." Rubbing her check against his skin, she smiled. "We're ready to have our baby." Zack's wordless smile pressing against Syl's skin seemed to agree.

"From this end of the table, I'd have to agree." The tech smiled up at the pair from between Syl's ankles. "Next contraction we start pushing, 'Kay?"

"Okay, baby. It's time." Zack shifted against her body, making sure as much of himself as was physically possible was touching as much of her as possible. "I love you so much, Syl. I'm here, baby." He pressed a kiss on the side of her neck, tightening his arms around her, holding her closer. "Are you ready to push for me, Syl?"

"Huh-hmm, Zack." The comforted, relaxed line of her body matched the purring sound of her voice. Both, however, changed with the onslaught of the next contraction. "Zack?"

"I'm here, baby." Helping Syl pull her knees up, he forced his breathing back into a pattern for her to follow. "Breathe with me, love."

"Looking great, Syl, push." The tech nodded up at Zack. "Keep breathing."

Zack's heat along her body, Max's touch on her knee, the tech's voice crooning softly, Sylvie's quiet gurgling in Logan's arms, her family supported her. Syl pressed closer into her husband's arms, fighting to match his breathing. Grunting, digging her nails into the skin of Zack's arms as he held her knees, Syl pushed.

"You're doing great, rest a minute, okay?" Glancing up, the tech directed the order more to Zack than Syl.

"Come on, baby, breathe with me. Relax." Zack stroked his palms over the tight skin of her stomach, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

Syl listened, melting into him and resting her head on his shoulder. In the distance, she could hear the comforting murmur of other voices, but right now Zack was the center of this small universe. His ribs moving rhythmically against her back, his voice, his lips pressing soft kisses to her skin: Zack was everything that was real.

"Push one more time for me, Syl, okay. Bear down." The tech smiled up at Zack around the words.

"You're so close, Syl, hold on little sister."

But all Syl really heard was Zack whispering in her ear. "Come on, baby, push for me, Syl." And she had no choice but to obey, digging her nails into his skin and pushing. Syl could feel him, surrounding her: his chest, his arms, the heat of his skin, the gentle crooning of his voice. His body supported hers, helping Syl's body curve at the best angle for leverage. His hands curved under her knees, almost pushing for her. And Syl pushed for him, for his love cradling her, for the family they'd protect together, grunting something that sounded vaguely like his name.

"Good, Syl, a little more." The tech didn't even look up, he knew Zack would translate.

"Come on, baby, push a little more for me." His lips moved against the skin of her cheek as Syl's neck arched back over his shoulder. "I love you, Sylvia Lukes, push for us." Every muscle in her entire body reacted to his voice and his words, working together to follow his command.

"Zack,"

"I'm here, baby."

Her body arched, a cry escaping her lips, the sound almost perfectly timed to another cry: their son's. Several heads snapped around at the strong wailing of small lungs. Not the least of all, Zack's. His lips left Syl's skin and his lungs froze as Zack turned overly wide eyes to the man at the end of the table. "My son?"

A smile crossed the tech's lips. "One more big push and you can hold him."

Zack smiled, cradling Syl closer and nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Come on, baby. One more push for me, love. One more push for our son."

Melting against him, Syl treasured the sound of the cry and pushed, unconsciously digging her nails into Zack's skin. A harsh grunt crossed her lips and every muscle tensed for one last burst before she slumped, limp in Zack's arms.

"Good job, Syl, Zack. He looks great."

"Syl, we have a son." Zack cuddled her close and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you, love, for our boy."

Smiling tiredly, Syl rubbed her cheek against his. "No, thank you, Zack, for giving in that first night." Trailing her fingertips along his arms, she traced the newest bite mark in his bicep with the edges of her nails.

"Like I could have resisted you." Curving a hand around her throat, Zack pulled her mouth to his, groaning at her sweet taste.

Weaving one hand into his hair, Syl responded in kind, reveling in the tender urgency of his kiss. "Blue Lady, Zack, I love you so much." Resting her cheek against his, she sighed and cuddled close. Slowly reality was beginning to settle in around her. Syl began to hear the other voices in the room while still focusing on the heat of Zack's body.

"He's beautiful, Syl." Max smiled up at the pair from the end of the table. Laying a hand on Logan's shoulder, she gazed down at her own child. "Sylvie, your cousin's finally here."

Treasuring Zack's voice whispering love in her ear, Syl impatiently watched her son get examined and cleaned. "How is he? I want to see him."

"He's fine, Syl, perfectly healthy." Standing, he lowered the wiggling bundle into his parents' arms.

Loving eyes and hands searched the small body, counting fingers and toes, stroking straight limbs and curved cheeks. Zack gathered his wife and son closer, trailing a fingertip over his son's face. "He's got your eyes, Syl."

"And your hands, Zack." Her fingers trailed from the tiny hand to the strong hand it clutched.

"And Sylvie's barcode," Logan quipped, touching the clear skin of the back of his baby's neck as Syl and Zack each stroked the unmarked skin of the newborn boy's spine.

"Thank the Blue Lady," Syl nuzzled her face against the boy's skin, breathing in the baby smell and treasuring the heat of both the child in her arms and the man at her back.

"Our boy's free." Trembling hands cradled newborn and mother closer to a heaving chest. Lungs kept firmly under control through the delivery were now caught between laughter and tears. Zack buried his face against Syl's neck to smile down at their son.

Next to Logan, Max smiled at the three of them. Another few minutes and Zack might actually come to tears. It was almost worth waiting for. Almost. "What's his name?"

Syl raised her head with a smile. "I think we'll call him Sam." The body against hers, the arms around her, jerked and her smile widened.

"Max's been telling tales, hasn't she, Syl?" Zack curved a hand around little Sam's cheek, covering a tiny ear as if to keep the sound out. "What did you tell her, Max?"

"Oh, just about Normal's eager to please golden boy. The fumbling Jam Pony messenger who smiled and radiated naive innocence. Who trailed at my heels asking deep philosophical questions." Max leaned harder against Logan's side and smiled ever wider at the embarrassed flush on Zack's face. "That guy … what was his name? Sam? … that made me think I was crazy when I found his motorcycle helmet and a bottle of seizure pills."

"Oh, god, don't remind me, Max." Zack dropped his forehead against Syl's shoulder, not at all comforted by the laughter shaking his wife's body. "Syl, don't listen to anything Max tells you, she thinks it's her sisterly duty to torture me."

"And it's my wifely duty to help her, isn't it, Logan?" Syl grinned, stroking a hand through Zack's hair and holding him closer.

"Yeah, Syl, it certainly seems that way. So Sam it is?" Logan smiled, sliding an arm tighter around his own personal torturer.

"Yeah, his name is Sam, maybe he'll have better luck with it than I did." Kissing the side of Syl's neck, Zack trailed a light touch along the skin of her arm to feel the shiver down her spine. "Besides, if I give in quickly, the punishment will be lighter. My Syl's got a temper she does."

"Don't forget sharp teeth and claws," Syl's voice dropped to nearly a whispered growl, her body subtly shifting against his.

"Never, baby."

"Before you two start working on Sam's little brother, I wanna meet my nephew. Give that boy here." Max carefully lifted the little boy into her arms and cuddled him close. Blue eyes blinked at her and small fists waved in the air. "It's okay, Sam, I've got someone who wants to meet you." Kneeling in front of Logan's wheelchair, she raised eyes to the girl in his lap, bracing one hand on his knee. "Sam, I want you to meet your cousin Sylvia." Moving closer, she watched a miniature version of Logan's eyes blink and focus on the newborn in her mother's arms. Max could have sworn a smile crossed that tiny girl's lips and she knew for a fact that a tiny hand reached out toward the blonde boy accompanied by one of Sylvie's distinctive happy gurgles. Sam, for his part, seemed to try to lunge forward toward that hand, smiling as wide as he could. Catching the boy before he landed across Logan's knees, Max stood to the sound of two babies whimpering. "Oh, yeah, they'll get along famously."

"Just like a dream," Logan's grin had all the subtlety of a train wreck as he reached out to shake a tiny hand. "We'll have the 'rules for dating my daughter' talk later. I think your ma's calling you." Cuddling his own baby closer, he watched little Sam settle down in his mother's arms. Another Guevara girl had just found herself a willing victim. /_Beware of the nails, Sam, these girls leave claw marks.\\_ "Well, Syl, Zack, you beat the clock and got hitched before delivery."

Syl laughed and nuzzled little Sam's check. "Just barely."

Arms tightened around her and a low voice growled in her ear. "And just whose idea was that? Who decided to induce labor?" Zack brushed fingers along a fading bite mark in her arm and lips against her pulse, dropping his voice a few decibels and half an octave. "Who pushed me past control?"

A shiver traced her spine and Syl responded the only way she could, breathlessly and instinctually. "You didn't seem to mind at the time." Laughter in the room made the baby in her arms gurgle happily and Syl met Logan's eyes.

"Let's get you three set up for the night in the spare room." Logan cocked an eyebrow at the expression on Zack's face. "What? You planned to fit all three of you on that motorcycle and head on home?" Laughing, he put Sylvie in her sling and started rolling towards the doorway. "Get the last minute medical advice while I get things ready."

"Yeah, it's been a long day and I should get my family to bed." Kissing her neck, Zack eased off of the table, reluctantly losing skin to skin contact with Syl and Sam. "Stay right there, baby, I'll be right back." Dropping a kiss on her lips and Sam's cheek he moved to follow Logan, whispering to Max on the way out. "Don't you let her try to walk, Max."

"Got it, Zack." Max leaned on the edge of the table, grinning. "He's not gonna let your feet touch the ground for at least a week, you know that."

A smile curved her lips and her eyes glowed. "I don't mind. He's adorable when he's protective. Affectionate, too." Syl smiled at the tech and moved to sit up at the edge of the table. "Besides, any excuse to get his arms around me."

"I know that feeling, any excuse for a wheelchair ride." Turning, Max glanced at Sebastian and the tech. "Well, we should get that last minute advice before our husbands get back."

Peeling off the rubber gloves, the tech gave his usual toothy grin. "I'll give you the same advice I gave her, but seeing as how you came to deliver so early, it's even more important." He leaned closer and wagged a finger at Syl. "Normal women heal in 8 weeks. X-5 or not, no sex for at least two weeks. And I want to see you in one week to see how you're both doing. You hear me, Mrs. Lukes?"

Syl smiled and ducked her head, making a small saluting motion with one hand. "Yes, sir."

A warm mechanical voice came closer as Sebastian rolled towards them. "Sam looks to be just fine, perfect even. But we'll run some tests next week to be sure."

"Thank you both, so much." Syl reached out her free hand to touch each man on the shoulder. "We're very lucky to have your help." Her arm tightened, lifting little Sam to include him in the 'we'.

"You do all the work, we're lucky to just catch." Touching Sam's tiny fingers, the tech laughed. "You're welcome and we'll see you both next week. Try to get some rest."

Both women watched the men disappear out the front door.

"You might sleep a little tonight, but if I know Zack, he'll be standing guard over his new family all night."

"Yeah, he will, but I finally broke him of pacing the whole time so I can sleep through it." A footstep behind her cut off the quiet laughter and Syl turned to smile at Zack as he cleared the door way. "Hey, honey."

"Come here, baby, let's get you into bed." Syl tightened her arms around little Sam as Zack swept her into his arms, only to turn at a very Loganish laugh.

"That's what got you two a kid in the first place. Already planning a second?"

"For your information, she-" Zack gestured with a nod at the smiling woman cuddled against his chest, "…jumped me on the couch, so a bed had little to nothing to do with Sam."

"We ended up in the bed eventually, Zack. Sam might have been started there."

"Shh, Syl, Logan doesn't want or need to know all the details."

"You started it, Zack."

"Actually, Syl, if what he says is true, you started it, kitty hormones and all." Stroking a hand along Max's arm, Logan smiled with a mixture of humor and lust. "Gotta love kitty hormones in a girl."

Zack put a hand over Syl's mouth, feeling a comment about X-5 male attributes rising up her throat by the shaking in her body. "We'll just be going to bed, now. Thank you for everything and we'll talk in the morning." The light scrape of her teeth over his skin sent a shiver down his back as Zack carried his new family down the hall to the guest bedroom. "What am I gonna do with you, Syl Lukes?"

Responding with every ounce of her blood, Syl smiled lovingly and whispered "Kiss me breathless and go to sleep with your arms around me."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

000


End file.
